Surrendering
by AquaTonic
Summary: Heero Yuy was never the type of man to make his own mission, but with a bet going against Duo he decides to take matters into his own hands. He will prove Duo wrong, and the next time the pilots get together, Heero is bringing a wife!
1. Prologue

| Prologue |

A soft sigh escaped soft pink lips as the young woman turned in the silky sheets, slowly awakening slightly disoriented. Dark emerald marbles unveiled from laced ebony lashes in a state of confusion as the sunlight kissed her face awkwardly. A long slender arm pushed her up while the other pushed back her long auburn tresses, her lips parting in a half groan, half lurch. Quickly her long, lean legs tore at the covers and carried her clumsily towards the bathroom, making her lose balance while she sunk before the toilet. Her eyes burned as her body obeyed the convulsions to rid itself of the toxins from the night before as her arms hung loosely from the artic rim. Feeling as if her body flushed itself of the impurities, her palm raked across her mouth in disgust before using the other to pull at the silver handle.

Pausing for a moment, she waited to gain her composure against her shaking body, dry mouth, sore throat, and throbbing plaguing her temples. What had happened last night? She was starting to feel the she had forgotten about something when she heard a deep groan from behind her. Spinning around her head around to peek out the door, she quickly regretted it as her stomach lurched again making her turn back to the toilet. During the heat of the moment, it never crossed her mind the amount she had over the time period in the bar. Worry started to plague her mind at who she had brought back to her room. Feeling a little strength come back, she pushed to her feet and moved toward the sink. A few things she began to notice was, for one, her lack of clothing as an embarrassed blush gave her cheeks color, and two, this was not her room.

Rinsing and washing up the best she could, the need for water continued to plague while her slender brows winkled in frustration. If she wasn't in her room, then who's room was this? Peeking her head from the bathroom, her eyes lay across the back of a male form stretching with his legs swung over the side of the bed.

_At least he's not bad looking from this angle,_ she thought humorously. He kept himself in good shape but looked as if he didn't overly work out, but his deep chocolate brown hair call for her to run her fingers through it. Looking to her left, she reached out to grab a towel only to frown at the ring on her finger. If she remembered correctly she hadn't bought anything recently or especially of that high quality. The square three stone diamond displays settled atop a platinum setting looked rather expensive. It would have been fine if it was on any finger…but _that_ finger? Pushing it in the back of her mind, she used the towel and decided this would be the time to gather clothes and jet. He stood and turned to her, but at her sudden down casted eyes, his arm reached out to pull a pillow over his exposed regions.

Persian blues captivated her, locking her in as she fumbled for words to move from her lips but nothing seemed to come out at the moment. Trying to think of something else until she found the courage for words she thought about the ring as she looked down at it suddenly, examining it. It was on her wedding finger and perhaps there would be a good explanation for this? She looked up at him, seeming to find the words only to see that he had managed to switch from a pillow to blue plaid boxers. Guessing it was a one-night stand, she moved from the door and started collecting her clothing furthest from his first.

"Um, should I say thanks for last night?" asked her musical voice as she crouched down to pick up her shirt. Her nose wrinkled as she noticed the tare marks, making it almost wearable if she covered her chest up. She looked up when she thought she heard him chuckle and noticed a slight grin; it wasn't just any grin, more of an unbelievable look as his eyes looked at a paper in his hand. "My name is Makoto Kino."

She was trying to make some sort of conversation but wasn't sure if she needed to. Makoto pushed her hair out of her face and continued to move across the floor collecting a few articles of clothing but noticing that the important ones were most likely on his side.

"Yuy," said his deep voice still looking at the paper and then tossing it on the bed as if towards her. Makoto felt confused as she looked up at him, meeting his gaze again and then back to the paper. "You are now Makoto Yuy."

AN: I decided to rewrite with a few grammar changes to begin with and the fact I totally messed this one up. I never explored the possible areas I could lead this story in and now with a clear mind, decided to give it another chance. Hopefully this will be more appeasing and not rushed.


	2. Chapter One

|Chapter One|

Keeping composure had taken a lot of patience, but Makoto had been assured they would discuss the situation at length during brunch. With a small assurance, she had been diligently walked to her room after given a Tylenol relief. A cool shower provided relief as Makoto drank water by the cup-full deep in thought. How did she wind up in this strange situation? The more awake she became, the easier it began to remember. What baffled her most was the reckless decision made.

_Deep breaths will help,_ she thought while sitting on her bed trying to meditate. A soft knock dispersed the gathering thoughts as she took one last look before answering. Long auburn curls brought a bit of brightness to her still slightly paled complexion. Keeping this meeting casual, Makoto sported a soft green baby-doll top with small white polka dots and light blue hip-hugging jeans while finishing off with green matching flats. Not keeping him waiting any longer, Makoto pulled open the door to be captivated once more by those eyes. It made her glad they had the same attire in mind, neither overdressing but slightly complimenting. Although she found herself finding his boxers were more complimenting to her features. On the walk to the elevator, she looked over his black dress shoes, dark blue jeans, and neatly tucked vertical stripped blue and white button-up.

If her memory served right, he was introduced as Heero Yuy. Silence surrounded them as she leaned lazily against the glass wall trying to remember. Check one: too much to drink. Check two: reason for being here. Vegas wasn't her usual playground but she was trying to expand into a franchise that may lead her to fame in the States. Vegas was one of the well know spots since she didn't want to be known as from Tokyo anymore. Makoto too the plunge, made a few phone calls, and snagged the chance of a lifetime.

Instead, she was poorly let down after find the true nature of the interviewer. The meeting itself hadn't went too well since the man didn't even look interested in the description of the product, which lead to high disappointment. To her, the set up was completely perfect. Wine, atmosphere, a balanced meal, and all at her expense. Gobbling the food greedily, Makoto painfully watched the disgrace. When asked how it was, the only remark received was a little shrug of the shoulder and, 'it was _okay_.' Deciding to let it slide, Makoto took a gamble at the prices for adding the dish to the menu only to be asked for the recipe. Each time she moved the subject back to business, he moved it back in a thievish manner.

_No wonder I started drinking after dealing with him,_ thought Makoto impatiently as she tried to remember further only for a chuckle to come out instead. Catching it echo in their small, confined space, Makoto noticed the slight smirk spread like wild fire across Heero's lips.

"I'm sorry, I was remembering something from last night," she said and watched a curious brow arch before trying to retract her statement. "I mean, _not_ that last night."

Admitting defeat, Makoto became silent as the elevator opened. Following him through the casino section of the hotel toward the restaurant, Makoto found hostesses stopping to gawk at the handsome man. Did he get around a lot or was he a well-known guest? Pausing near the entrance, Makoto found the hostess ignore a patron waiting for a table as she walked toward Heero.

"Welcome back Mr. Yuy, will you be sitting at the usual table?" she asked with a large smile. Feeling trapped in his glance, Makoto followed Heero's leading hand to his side before placing an arm surprisingly around her waist affectionately.

"Mrs. Yuy and I have a reservation in a private dining area," he said, surprising Makoto. The hostess glanced at Makoto with a nod and then led them towards a set of stairs and into a loft style balcony over-looking the scenic view of the waterfall in the restaurant. Taking her seat, Makoto frowned inwardly; this seemed more serious than a one-night stand and her brow showed the worried crease. Looking up to see Heero staring across the table, Makoto continued to wonder while matching his gaze. After all, he introduced her as _his_ wife. Makoto Kino was NOT a woman that enjoyed being set up, especially with this extreme.

"Let's get down to business, what's going on?" asked Makoto, narrowing her eyes. Heero seemed amused and pulled the documents out that he had tucked into his jeans. This was it; he was going to go for it finally. Last night he made sure to take time in careful selection around the bar; sure, this was something shallow but it had to be done. He needed her to work into this plan very carefully and by the way she acted, it looked as if this was going to be as easy as pie. Heero pushed the documents toward her and watched her emeralds never leave him as if she knew he was up to something.

"This is to secure this formality," replied Heero. She was dumb-founded at what was even going on while she read over the top of the document. Feeling a headache starting again, Makoto heaved an irritated sigh.

"Wait, a formality? You mean a prenuptial?" Her kindness dissipated, and her patience was growing thin.

"It was a contract that you signed last night; you are legally bound to it," replied Heero, watching Makoto quickly picked up the papers and read over them carefully. Silence surrounded them only for Makoto to flop the papers toward Heero.

"Okay, look," she said, pausing to slowly start rubbing her temples, "I have a headache so just sum it up?"

Heero leaned back, an amused grin over his face as Makoto fought the inward anger down. Now things were just starting to get too weird. Not only does this guy pick up on her, he gets her to sign a contract, marry him, and now he's parading her around to be his wife casually? No freaking way, he had to be crazy!

"I need you to be my wife for a while," he explained. Makoto raised a brow curiously.

"Okay, so far I am but what else?" she inquired. A scornful annoyance graced his face, pleasing Makoto at the enjoyment it created in return.

"Hn. Woman, were you _that_ drunk?" he queried, leaning onto the table. Man, there must had been some reason to why she drank that much and hadn't remembered when he talked to her about it the first time. From the look on her face, he decided to smooth things over. He didn't want her to get away when they were already legally bound to each other. "I need you to be my wife due to this situation that I got myself in. Entertain, and stick to the main story."

Makoto frowned. She was being used.

"And if I don't?" she asked. His eyes suddenly became cold as he stared at her hard, watching her swallow slowly.

"You'll disappear and it won't be pretty." A death threat? Her brain was spinning while she was trying to remember how she had met this creep. At first, she thought he was cute but now he looked completely ugly. Did she get involved with the mob or the wrong person? Was it because she had shoved that cake in the guy's face that she had tried to do business with? It was hard to tell, but he was serious. If she didn't do what he said then something was going to happen. She had so much to live for, and especially her friends. Even though it felt like all her tasks were finished, Chibi-usa was born and Crystal Tokyo was finished, she was still needed. What if another enemy came? She needed to be there just in case. The only other option she had was to go along with it. But it didn't mean she couldn't make his life hell in the process.

"What's the story I need to remember?" she asked. Heero felt as if he was already winning, and knew it was going to knock the socks of the guys. They already knew Heero never really had interests in women to make them serious relationships, and hell he was even trying to get Relena to leave him alone still. This was going to be the final piece to the puzzle in order to help him finally be at peace. No longer would Relena flirt and bug him, and finally he would gain the respect of the other pilots. Heero went over the story with Makoto to help her get it straight but he watched her worried brow as she took it all in.

"Why don't we make it seem realistic?" she asked, leaning on her elbows staring at him. He didn't understand what she meant. "How about we've been emailing for a while now and just haven't told our friends about? You said you've been here for a week? So have I. We met here in Vegas, spent the whole week together and decided to get married as a spur of the moment thing? It's going to take some work to make it feel realistic but do you think these people will buy it?"

"Hn." Heero nodded in agreement and then looked at his watch, their plane was going to leave in an hour back to Snaq Kingdom and he needed to get her packed. They would be able to dine on the private jet. His friend, Quatre, made sure they rode in comfort and style whenever someone was going to visit him. "I need you to pack, our plane leaves in an hour."

"Wait, so soon?" she asked, as he stood and pushed in his chair. Slowly Makoto moved to her feet and felt his hand touch hers but grip harder when she tried to pull it away.

"It needs to look natural," he said, sliding his fingers between hers. Makoto would never understand how hard it was for him to even be doing this. It had taken him two years to even get the courage up into doing something like this, especially with all the plotting and planning he did. He had to look at this like it was another one of his missions in order to feel like what he was doing was right. There was a battle going on in Heero as he looked at the beautiful brunette. Heero admitted, he out did himself this time. Before, he would only glance at average girls but she was very different and it somehow felt as if she was going to make things more difficult then they needed to be. Already he was starting to see a fiery spark, but perhaps she was irritated. Who wouldn't be irritated when you find out you're tricked into playing a role in order to keep your neck?

Pushing her out of his thoughts, Heero turned his mind onto the plan. So far, they were going to be headed to see Quatre and stay there for a couple weeks for a get together since the pilots kept in some sort of contact but never had the chance to hang out like old times. He remembered when he left Duo making a joke that Heero wouldn't even bring back a girlfriend, let alone a wife and he took it as a challenge. Duo had just laughed at him, making Heero irritated, but he was going to show him. He didn't care if it was real or not, just to see the look on his face was going to be priceless, especially since he was sure Duo hadn't met a woman either.

Heero followed Makoto into the room and sat on the bed while she busied herself packing; for some reason, Heero watched. He remembered last night very well, especially how she told him the story of her business meeting. Not only had he picked a looker, but she was also a chef on top of it. Wufei would be impressed with that but he felt some pity for her. Why was someone like her alone? She had said she lived alone and wasn't seeing anyone. Was that just a ploy to get back to his room? But, she did have a good time drinking. When it came time for the moment, he already brought his tuxedo and found a shop on the strip he paid to stay open late in order to get her a dress for the moment. Sure, she was stumbling but the guys didn't have to know. He would explain she wasn't that great in heels and that big of a dress.

After that, Heero decided himself to drink and had to admit he let it get a little over the top when he brought her back to his room. It wasn't every day he found a woman that was swarming all over him; ok, it happened a lot but these were wanted advances for the sake his pride. Hearing a ringtone break the silence, Heero noticed a strange look grace Makoto's delicate features.

"It's my friend," she said, looking at her phone for a moment while deciding to answer it or not. Flipping open her phone, she greeted the woman on the other line while she moved around the room grabbing her things.

"Makoto, you will not believe where I am!" said the excited woman on the other line. Makoto let out a laugh and shifted the phone to her other ear, hoping Minako talk for long.

"Aren't you on tour?" asked Makoto only to hear laughing in the background and then a ding as if her friend was in an elevator.

"Yeah, but you would never guess where I am now," replied Minako. Makoto was already irritated and not in the mood for guessing games so she let out a sigh.

"Paris?" Minako told her to guess again just ask Makoto heard a knock at the door. Frowning, she watched Heero move and open it only to see Minako in her door way, about to hug the man and then pause, dropping her phone. "Mako, I'm sorry I didn't know you had company…"

Tucking her phone away, Makoto motioned for Minako to enter only to see the slender blonde stare at the company in disbelief. This was already the beginning of a LONG day.


	3. Chapter Two

|Chapter Two|

The moment Heero saw the pop-star Minako Aino, he knew the flight would need cancelled to not seem rude to Makoto's friend. In the papers he read of her success but didn't pay much attention, and wondered how true of friends these two really were. With Makoto being a chef, it was understandable if the two were perspective business partners. Introductions were odd, as Makoto introduced Heero as 'a business acquaintance showing her around Vegas' but it didn't look like Minako bought it. Lounging across the bed, and flipping through a magazine, Minako curiously poked looks to Heero relaxing on Makoto's couch.

"Are you planning to leave Vegas already? I thought you had a business deal," commented Minako while Makoto folded her clothes neatly into her suitcase.

"I managed to snag a deal somewhere close to Tokyo," replied Makoto, somehow evading the question only for Minako to close her magazine to continue the conversation.

"Where exactly is it? I really don't like the idea of you having to be away from Tokyo so much as arrangements require," answered Minako, looking disappointed at her friend being gone so much. Makoto paused a moment from packing to sit on the edge of the bed, knowing where Minako was trying to take the conversation. She didn't want to talk about _that_ right now and especially since it wasn't Heero's business to know.

"Just in the Sanq Kingdom, close to home I assure you Minako. Mr. Yuy was kind enough to offer a splendid deal where I may continue with my career," assured Makoto. Giving Minako a reassuring smile, Makoto moved to her feet as she finished the last few items. "Onto a brighter topic, how is your tour? I'm glad you were able to make it to Vegas."

"I know I just got in, but is it possible for you to post-pone your flight until later tonight? I want you to be my special guest at my opening act," said Minako, producing a smile before looking over at Heero with a wink. Heero wasn't sure how to take it while he watched the interactions. From analyzing, they seemed like old friends, or on good enough terms for Minako to lounge on her bed and want her as a guest.

"I'm sure I can change our flights over to late this evening," responded Heero only for Minako to grin happily with success.

"What plans do you have today? We have to go shopping before the show! I heard the strip mall was great here," said Minako, pushing herself off the bed. Makoto looked to Heero for approval only for Minako to arch a brow at Makoto's sudden reliance on this stranger.

"I'll let you two catch up and will meet back later this evening?" asked Heero, looking at his watch before moving to his feet. At the nod, he left the room wondering if she would ditch or honestly meet him later.

Minako was bombarded on the streets while they were shopping for autographs as fans continued to ask for pictures. Finally, it got to a point where Minako wished they went undercover to get away from the attention.

"Stardom is treating you well," said Makoto with a laugh, watching a scowl cross her friend's complexion while they looked over the clothes.

"I really hope he's just a business acquaintance," commented Minako as Makoto paused a moment to catch a serious look from her senshi leader. "With the situation you're in, something like this could ruin the plans if they got out."

"I assure you I have everything under control, and he is just a business partner," lied Makoto, feeling a bit guilty. But it was true to the point of being business partners, minus the fact they had been married. Minako let out a giggle as she moved into their private booth to try a few items on.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to have a little fun before getting serious," said Minako, adjusting her outfit and looking at herself in the mirror.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Makoto with a frown as she tried on a dress Minako picked out. As usual, it always seemed too…flashy. Minako rolled her eyes at Makoto in the mirror before trying on another outfit.

"Seriously? He might be someone to have fun with before the 'big day'. This guy is gorgeous, and if his eyes aren't lying, I would say he wouldn't mind a little…you know," joked Minako, smacking Makoto on the butt only for them both to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Maybe, just maybe," grinned Makoto, seeing Minako laugh at the thought her friend would actually go through with it.

"If not, you could at least tease him. Look at you Mako, you're beautiful! Anyone would kill for a body like yours, so why not make the most of it tonight? I want to see a little flirting at dinner, and at least let me prepare you with a few items?" asked Minako, wanting to help her friend out with a little fun. Makoto felt her confidence sky-rocket with Minako talking her up that she couldn't resist. She was going to make sure Heero wouldn't regret picking her, and that he would regret not having her either.

Heero waited patiently at the entrance belonging to the show room, checking his watch frequently; so far, he hadn't been stood up, which was a relief. Pulling on a three-piece business suit, Heero hoped he wasn't overdressed for Minako's show. Being that she was in a show room meant it was a higher class level than normal productions. Although it was just below a VIP showing, he was glad Minako wasn't like all the scantily clad other singers that thought dressing less was best instead of having a great voice. Gazing up to see the crowd, Heero had to swallow a moment when he saw the leading lady making her way. A tinge of jealousy hit him as he watched men pause to give a second glance while Makoto made her way toward him. A dark pink chiffon strapless balloon dress with black sash moved around her figure with every step, accentuating her long legs brought by matching low pointed-toed heels. Pausing in front of him, Makoto glowered in his silent demeanor for a moment while Heero straightened his tie.

"I see you did some shopping," commented Heero as he led Makoto toward their front row table. Makoto felt a grin pull at her lips as Heero pulled out her chair before seating himself.

"Just a few items," answered Makoto as the waitress came to the table but she refused a drink that evening. Heero stared at her from across the table, noticing somewhat of a glow around Makoto's persona. Was this really the woman he picked up from the bar? So far, she had surpassed his expectations. It made him wonder who she really was, and if such women really existed. Having stayed from the dating world due to his line of work and always being on missions, it felt nice for once to relax in the company of a woman.

"How long have you known Minako?" inquired Heero, trying to see more into her personality. Makoto looked over to him from check out the stage to produce a smile.

"We've been together since middle school and still stay in close contact. Her main residence is in Crystal Tokyo, where I live also at my main business," replied Makoto, intriguing Heero for a moment. Why would someone from Crystal Tokyo want to expand? It was a well-known city ruled by women and peaceful.

"How is it in New Tokyo? I haven't managed to travel that way before," said Heero, pausing for a moment to take a drink. Makoto was glad they were able to talk normally and felt a smile bubble up but decided not to give too much away.

"It's different, but for the better. I lived in Tokyo before the change to see how much more could be done for the city. Afterwards, it was wonderful to live in peace without fear of never being without a job and given the chance for expanding opportunity. Spanning larger than before, there are different sections to each city before getting to the center point where the palace is located," explained Makoto as she began to get animated talking about her home. Heero felt just as intrigued listening to this new city from a local's point of view. Although he was there once before hidden in the shadows for the initial peace signing with Relena, Heero never paid much attention to the group of women and retired from working for the Sanq Kingdom shortly after that.

"Tell me more about these sections, you seem to know a lot," commented Heero, pulling more from her and was glad to see how brightly she shined. From the way she spoke and acted normal, Heero knew she would fit in with his group of friends.

"Each section has a major role it plays for the benefit of the city, and gives a wide range of areas where citizens can expand their life. Take Sapphire Tower for example: its main function is education. No matter what career field citizens enter into, their experiments are used to better their community and then sell the product to other countries for profit. This system works, and the city offers other sections such as Ruby Tower being a focal point of ancient monk training of the old ways, Topaz Tower, where stars are born in musical, acting and fashion talents, and lastly Emerald Tower where all crops are produced," explained Makoto as Heero listened intently.

"What of the palace? Does it focus on anything specific as well?" asked Heero as Makoto was a bit unsure how to answer.

"The palace is symbolism of peace; all royal business is conducted as well as meetings with worldly ambassadors. The grounds surrounding the palace are open to the public with the large gardens and the ability to view the proceedings over peace negations," finished Makoto. Heero nodded but the music started before he could continue their conversation without changing to a closer seat. Feeling as if the conversation was going to end too quickly, Heero decided to move closer. Placing a hand on her arm casually, he leaned in toward her ear getting a nose full of the erotic fragrance. He never dreamed a woman wearing a light musk with a hint of sweetness could smell so good.

"It sounds too good to be true, have you met the rulers?" he purred into her ear. Makoto felt a shiver move through her at his breath tickling her neck before moving in to continue.

"A few times," responded Makoto, feeling a smile pull to her lips. If only he knew who he was talking to. Heero leaned in once more, another flick of his fingers touching her wrist a bit and moving slightly up her arm. That initial touch felt a bit violating…was he starting the flirting games? The gloves were off when she felt a shiver move through spine as she changed her posture a bit.

"How would you describe them?" asked Heero. Makoto brushed a few curls behind her ear to expose her neck and bare shoulder before tilting toward his ear at a different angle where her nose barely skimmed his hair.

"Exotic," she whispered, feeling a slight purr wiggling up her throat. Pulling back slowly, Makoto made sure the tip of her nose skimmed his ear…of course, by accident. Ending the conversation on that note, Heero tried to pay attention to the siren on stage, surprised at her vocal accomplishments. Although, he stared at the vixen and noticed how she teased. Was this the beginning of something he should avoid? Heero had an uneasy feeling setting in but felt a wave of pleasure move through him at the idea of her tactics and countering them. The chance had already slipped by from their prior conversation but he would bide his time to return the favor she graciously showed.

Before the show ended, Minako made a speech thanking everyone for coming, especially her fans, and then said she had a special guest in the crowd. A spotlight shined on their table while Minako kept the applause coming.

"This is one of my best friends, and I'd like to congratulate her on a successful business arrangement. Being a chef isn't easy, spending time trying to appease the crowds, on her feet all day…but I have to say, she finally did it," started Minako, keeping the audience entertained. "Not only will one of her recipes be featured here, in this magnificent hotel, but also in the Sanq Kingdom!"

Heero gazed at the brightening Makoto and baffled expression as the light moved off them. Focusing on his surroundings, Heero saw two well-dressed men take a seat at their table. As the agreements commenced, Heero couldn't help but feel a slight jealously as the man used the same flirtatious tactics on Makoto by snuggling a bit too close to her ear and touching her arm. Minako continued with her encore song as Makoto moved into an agreement with the management from hearing an expressed apology about her disappointment with another restaurant. Writing down the memorized recipe, Makoto felt her luck boost as she managed to catch the last part of Minako's act. Minako gave her final pose, when the stage suddenly went pitch black. The music continued only for the lights to turn back on to show the stage empty as the music gave the ending punch. Heero had to admit, Minako had a great setup but most of all did what seemed like a great deed for Makoto that evening. The lights dimmed around the show room as the curtains were drawn to a close signaling the end.

"You have a nice friend," commented Heero, giving her a smirk. He never thought she could get any redder, but she managed. It took her a moment to find her words.

"This is finally my big break," said Makoto, leaning into her chair still excited.

"How long have you been trying to sell your recipes?" asked Heero. Makoto thought for a moment, trying to count a bit.

"This is actually the first time I sold a recipe. I started it right out of high school while I went to University for business. Pulling a few strings, I managed to keep a float after working around the clock. It's been about six years, and I'm finally being able to sit back and relax," replied Makoto as Heero noticed the glow. He could tell it meant the world to her to have the business. Patting her hand affectionately, Heero felt her hand touch his for a moment as he pooled his attention back to her face. "If it wasn't for me using you as a business associate, I'm sure Minako wouldn't have done it. She sees you as competition for my affection."

Heero felt a sense of ego-boost as he gave Makoto a small grin. A waitress moved to their table with a note. Makoto read it and pulled a small package from her purse with a quickly scribbled note.

"Minako said she'll catch us later," started Makoto while she began to get her excitement under control for her current situation. "What time do we leave?"

Heero looked down at his watch, this was the perfect timing. They would be able to have a good overnight flight, both could rest, and he could go over the last things she needed to know. Sure, it was cramming, and he was lucky he had all the paperwork prepared, faxed, and sent in. Before he arrived to the show, he had received the package with her new IDs, social, wedding certificate, wedding album, and wedding video.

"I already sent our luggage. This gives us time to finish going over the last things you need to remember before we get there," replied Heero, moving to his feet and handing out a hand in a gentleman gesture. Delighted, Makoto accepted and followed silently, sliding into the taxi's cushioned leather seats. It was starting to get comfortable having Heero there, putting an arm around her shoulders or gently holding her hand. For some reason, she felt as if this was the first time he had really showed affection towards anyone before.

_At least it's subtle, and not overly done,_ she thought, gazing out the window watching the city lights pass. Catching a glimpse of the night sky, Makoto felt the wonderment move through her as she remembered hearing about the space colonies. When Crystal Tokyo had been finished and peace treaties started, their group was updated on the event of wars plaguing everywhere with giant suits. Most of the battles were in space, over the colonies and Makoto always wondered how she missed these moments in history. The first person to meet with the senshi was a woman named Queen Relena Peacecraft from the Sanq Kingdom to ask for their help in her journey for world peace. Serenity had agreed immediately as the union began with the Kingdom. Reading up on history, Makoto had a longing for visiting the colonies someday but knew it wouldn't fit into her schedule recently but in the near future. Haruka and Michiru had been the only two to see them, and Minako was soon to go as well with her tour. Still gazing into the sky, Makoto hoped to find a glimpse of the colonies. To her, it was more like she was afraid. Already they had seen the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, and her heart was heavy about perhaps seeing the ruins of her own Jovian palace.

"Makoto?" The voice brought her from the thoughts abruptly. Looking at the outstretched hand, Makoto finally took it before gazing at the white private jet. Each step next to Heero reminded her of the task at hand. The lies she would tell, and how crucially she needed to stay away from the Sanq Palace on her visit. If she was found out, Makoto was unsure how to deal with the situation with all the circumstances provided.


	4. Chapter Three

|Chapter Three|

The late night flight had taken a toll on Makoto's stability of thought after cramming all the information in one night. They practiced for hours on speeches to keep their story straight if ever asked a possible list of questions. When Heero had left her to grab something, Makoto felt her tired body take over and put her into a deep sleep. Giving her a break, Heero let her rest while finishing the research on her background. Everything she spoke had been true: living in Crystal Tokyo, being there for the change, and she was also known for her growing restaurant. Before he had a chance to look up Crystal Tokyo and the rulers themselves, Heero decided it would be best to rest as well. Setting an alarm, both were awaken in time for a run through as Heero finally let Makoto in on the last key information.

"Wait…you've got to be kidding me," replied Makoto groggily over a cup of coffee as she leaned lazily in her seat.

"I wish I was," responsed Heero as Makoto mulled over the words. Ignoring the topic, Makoto downed her coffee before moving to get ready. Angrily she pulled on her soft blue jeans in the confined bathroom space allotted. How could he hide something like that? Wasn't that an important little detail that someone should include before agreements? She would have felt better if there was more of a heads up. Letting out a sigh, Makoto sunk to sit on the bathroom floor. This was major: Relena Peacecraft _wanted_ Heero. Not just to hire him, but physically _wanted_ him. It was such a small world to cross paths and she hoped lady luck was showing favor. Makoto didn't want to be recognized by Relena from when she met her during peace negotiations…but also ruin her own negotiations with the Sanq Kingdom.

"Makoto, we are going to land," said Heero through the door. Hell, she didn't care anymore and just wanted to take her time. Not responding quick enough, the door was opened as he checked up on her silence.

"Just give me a moment," she said, moving to her feet and pulling her laced soft pink camisole on. Heero pried his eyes from her bare skin and moved to his seat, buckling while waiting for the woman. She had been silent after he spilled the news but he didn't blame her; it was a lot to mull over. Relena had made a promise that if Heero wasn't married by the time he was twenty-five then she would do whatever she could to make him marry her. This was his fool proof plan to get her to leave him alone forever. He had done enough by protecting the colonies and even her from death; wasn't that good enough? Just because he was an ex-gundam pilot didn't mean he needed to be under lock-and-key. Makoto joined him with a cotton half sleeve cropped green sweater adding a completion to her outfit. Fiercely, she turned to him as her emeralds burned like never before.

"This is a deal-breaker, Heero. Notification of the _true_ situation would have influenced my disagreement with this…business proposal," Makoto muttered quickly while her thoughts continued to churn. "Queen Peacecraft is not a woman to be trifled with, and if at all possible I need to make sure never to meet her."

So, this was all over Relena? He cursed himself for having brought her name up, but he had to be honest. Her hand touched his wrist tenderly, bringing him out of his frown slightly. If this was going to work in anyway, Makoto was going to have to tell Heero the truth. He needed to know who she was, and what something like this could look if it ever met the presses. Makoto wanted him to promise it never would, and find a way to never meet Relena or be near the Sanq Palace.

"I'm not who you think I am," Makoto said suddenly, bringing his frown back. There wasn't anything else he _didn't_ know about her. Heero had already looked her up and checked everything out. She was who she said she was. Her parents died when she was young, she went to school with her friends, grew up on her own, went to culinary school for a degree, opened her own business, and lived in her own town house growing her own herbs for her recipes. What else was there? Did he need to get all romantic on her? If that was what she needed, then he would do it.

"Makoto," he said, taking her hands in his carefully. "It will be fine; I will be there the whole time and there is a slim possibility of meeting Relena."

He wasn't sure if this worked or not, due to the door opening suddenly as a familiar voice broke through.

"Welcome home, He-man!" Heero had smashed his mouth a bit roughly in a sudden kiss, his hand brushing against her cheek softly as he pulled back slowly, watching the man with the long chestnut braid stop in his tracks; his indigos were filled with surprise and shock. Heero gave Makoto a soft smile as he watched the blush over her cheeks and then turned his attention to Duo as they both moved from their seat, Heero locking his arm around her waist and keeping her close.

"Duo, this is my wife Makoto," said Heero, watching Duo's face look even more shocked. He already couldn't believe that the _perfect soldier _had even landed a woman, most of all this tall beauty. The rest of the guys were going to be excited. Duo shook Makoto's hand, feeling her warm and firm grip. Was this one of his friends? Makoto wasn't too sure who he was, but he was cute as well. It made her want to laugh for a bit, now that she was 'married' all the handsome guys seemed to surface when she didn't need them anymore.

"It's nice to meet you," Makoto replied, producing a kind smile.

"Um, I'm bringing you around to Quatre's since I wanted to be the first to meet you and I'm glad I did. Wufei is going to be in for a huge surprise! I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face," said Duo with a large grin. Gulping down the excitement, Makoto followed Heero slowly out of the private jet toward the black limo awaiting.

_I take it they're all rich?_ Wondered Makoto, locking into a window seat. Duo stared at her the entire time, staying a bit too quiet for Heero while Makoto let her thoughts wonder again. How was she going to tell him? It was already hard enough now that he was introducing her, but she had to put her foot down; contract or not she didn't want anything to ruin the peace between Relena and the senshi. It was something she staked her life on, and if those mobile suits were still around then their magic wouldn't be enough. She was going to give Ami a call in order to try and protect the Crystal Palace better. With all the technology that was continuing to be created, they needed to be prepared if some huge war would break out.

"What's new Maxwell?" Heero asked suddenly, making Duo grin. He finally leaned back, watching Heero's fingers rub over Makoto's knuckles; Duo still couldn't tell if he was imagining things or not. This was all getting too real and fast paced. During his time working, he had the thoughts that he would be the one to bring the first woman to the party. Never had he thought _this_ would be the outcome.

"Not much, still working on projects, fixing things, and testing out a supply of suits to make sure they are working perfectly," he responded lazily, putting his arms behind his head. "You still are keeping the…peace?"

Heero nodded, watching Duo grin.

_They're testing suits,_ she thought, knowing this was more of an emergency than she had thought before. The first chance she got, she was going to need to get Ami or even Rei on the phone. Sliding her hand into her pocket, she moved her hand to send a text to Rei, telling her to call at the most possible moment.

"How did you two meet?" asked Duo quickly. Heero decided to let Makoto have this one, giving a soft squeeze to her hand.

"Internet dating site," she said with a smile only to get a laugh in response. "I know, it sounds very odd but it was busy times when we met. I was making sure my business was getting off the ground and Heero was traveling a lot for work. I'm glad he replied, or else we wouldn't be here today."

Makoto had given Heero a smile while Duo looked on, unsure of what to do next. What was he going to do now that Heero wasn't a bachelor? For one, he couldn't just barge into his room and annoy him; there was someone else there, permanently. Changing the subject away from them, Duo pointed through the trees to a mansion neatly landscaped with a large class white water fountain in the front as the limo entered through the black iron gates. The classic look was that of a dark beige brick work with white trimmings around the mansion; Makoto had never seen a home this large in person. The largest place she had seen was the Crystal Palace.

"Welcome to Quatre's lovely home," said Duo. "It seems that Trowa is going to be a little bit late as well since he has some business to finish up. I'm not sure what it is, but he'll be around. In a few days, there is a fund raiser for the children orphanages that Relena is holding and would like all of us to attend the dinner and ball."

Heero nodded, letting Duo exit first and then helping Makoto out after himself.

"Not too bad," he said, close to her ear and chuckled when he received a glare instead.

"I still need to talk to you later," she said quietly and then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Fishing it out, she looked at him with a sigh when the name registered on the caller ID. "It's another one of my friends, Rei at that. Word is getting around fast…"

Heero moved inside first, leaving Makoto to her phone call as she quickly picked it up and started walking away from the house in hopes that no one would catch her conversation.

"Is something wrong Mako?" came Rei's worried voice.

"Have you talked to Minako lately?" asked Makoto only to get a no in response. Summing up the business deals, Makoto moved onto explain"…so now I stumbled on surprising information while having a drink with one of his buddies. The mobile suits are still active and we need to research about everything that happened."

"Wow Mako," said Rei after a long moment of silence. "I'm glad things are turning out great for your business but I have to see you to dig further. I'll get Ami working on things. Get out of there when you can and I'll send you an email with detailed information."

Makoto closed her phone and slipped it into her pocket, looking back at the door to see Heero poke his head out to catch her moving up the white steps. He took her hand and led her into the room, as her look land on a petite blond standing with a smile while Duo leaned lazily on his shoulder. His blue gems sparkled as he stepped forward and shook her hand kindly.

"Welcome Mrs. Makoto, it's a pleasure for you to join us. My name is Quatre Winner," he spoke, Makoto giving him a smile. Already she felt as if she was getting too deep; how was she going to suddenly leave after just meeting everyone? A promise was a promise, and now she felt stuck between her loyalties. Was she worrying for nothing? Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she could at least enjoy her time here for the most part.


	5. Chapter Four

|Chapter Four|

Makoto lounged on the bed lazily with a pillow under her chest while she peered down at a magazine, reading over a few articles. Heero was up early, taking over their shower before she could even awaken. The week had gone by smoothly, leaving her with two guests that had still needed to appear and it also seemed that Duo had mistaken the date for the ball. Instead of two days, he meant two weeks from the day they arrived. So far, she had seen the Sanq Kingdom with beautiful foliage and blooming businesses. The park had been a welcoming site, where Quatre had a picnic set-up for their long outing. Makoto had gotten to know the two other men pretty well, laughing at a lot of Duo's jokes, and feeling so welcomed by Quatre's kindness but there was still something about them she couldn't put her finger on. Rei had gotten back to her, letting her know Ami was working with the other senshi to get a barrier going around Crystal Tokyo. Sure, the Silver Crystal's power was enough and helped slow the aging process a lot to the occupants on Earth but who knew if something could penetrate the shield of it. At least they were taking prior steps before something happened.

The thoughts left as soon as she heard the door open; a smirk graced her lips for a moment and then she concentrated at looking as if she was really reading. Heero had put her through hell answering the questions of his friends and avoiding talking to her about why she couldn't stay. Finally, she had given up but now, things were going to be played on her field. First, innocent seduction and then she would hit him with getting denied. A creamy purple silk slip moved over her curves and complimented her pink skin; black lace designed the hem, made the straps and accented her curvaceous bust line. Under it, she wore a simple sheer black laced cheeky pantie to match. Minako had helped her pick it out, along with a few other surprise ones Heero still had yet to see. This week, she had done it a few times making it scheduled for every other day; it caught his attention alright but this one showed more than before.

"Good morning darling," she sung, only to get a grumble in reply. Was it working? She turned the page and frowned at the strange fashion portrayed before quickly flipping the pages until she found something else to scan over. "What are our plans today?"

Heero mulled over the idea knowing what was next; a trip to the beach. Duo was excited, especially since he wanted to see Makoto in less clothing. It made Heero grin for a moment, seeing her long legs bent up swinging for a little while in the air as she read. If Duo was in here and got to see what he saw, then he was sure his friend would be content in not needing to go to the beach. Was there any other surprise up her sleeve? He was trying to keep his eyes from looking but he couldn't help it; she had appeared so…inviting. Did she want him? Makoto looked like the woman that would go for what she wanted, not shy away and leave hints. Heero pulled on his white and blue plaid shorts, finishing the button while looking for a shirt in the closet. Out of nowhere, a slender arm picked a shirt off the hanger as he felt the silky fabric touch his back. What was she doing? Her smell was starting to make her even more intoxicating.

"Another outing?" she asked, still holding the shirt and waiting for him to take it. Heero swallowed, and turned while taking the shirt. Makoto had moved to crouch next to the dresser, looking at the drawers as if unsure of what to grab. A knock on the door brought Heero out of his trance as he quickly pulled on the matching blue shirt with silvery designs covering it just as the door quickly opened.

"Let's go to the beach!" said Duo, with his arms held wide as he stood in black swimming trunks. Protectively, Heero stood in front of Makoto to keep Duo's prying eyes away. From the look of it, he gave a nervous laugh before shutting the door quickly.

"I guess that answers my question," replied Makoto as she started rummaging through her drawers. When the garments were tossed on top of dresser, Heero was unsure if he should stay or go, unsure if Duo was going to try to burst in again. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Makoto was already standing and starting to pull the slip up but stopped at her chest, giving him a smirk and raised brow. "Mr. Yuy, I never thought you would be a man to stare so intently."

Hearing her soft giggle, Heero took this time to flee quickly; walking down the stairs he looked to see the door open only for Wufei Chang to enter into the household. He looked worse than before, a cold expression gracing his face like the first time Heero had met him. Duo was already taking Wufei's luggage upstairs only for the Chinese man to crack a grin at Heero.

"I see this is still a bachelor pad like usual," commented Wufei, his ebony hair left down framing his face and deep grey eyes. Heero smirked, knowing it was going to burst his bubble. Had he been hurt that much in their time apart by other women? Quatre gave a half smile while leading Wufei away from the stairs, afraid that Makoto was soon to follow behind Heero. Wufei hadn't moved with him, but leaned against the banister looking up at Heero with a grin. "Wasn't there a promise made to you when you were twenty-five?"

Arms wrapped Heero's waist as Makoto's head popped out from the side, a questionable look written across her face as she peered up at him.

"What promise?" she asked only for Wufei's grin to suddenly leave. Who was she? What was she doing here? And most of all, why was she all over Heero? Heero touched her hand and grinned down at Wufei.

"Wufei, this is my wife Makoto," introduced Heero. When Duo entered the hall, he stopped at the shocked face Wufei held and then he watched the glare set in.

"How could a woman like _that_ be your wife?" asked Wufei, only looking at Makoto's head next to Heero's shoulder. She looked short, and not at all the type of woman that he would have imagined Heero being with. Makoto took it as an insult and felt her fighting spirit rearing up as her emeralds darkened. Moving out from behind Heero, Makoto took her stand, standing taller than him by few inches. Duo gave out a laugh.

"Geeze, Wu-man, that's Heero's wife you're talking about. Don't under estimate her, she beat me at arm wrestling," said Duo, finishing his way down the stairs only to see Makoto and Wufei's eyes locked in some sort of silent battle. Wufei scoffed.

"A child could beat you," replied Wufei. Heero felt the tension and looked at Makoto; he'd never seen her like that before, the look in her eyes as if she were up to the challenge. It was very interesting to see this new aspect to her and a bit exciting for the outcome. Quatre wanted to calm the situation down quickly.

"Wufei, why don't you unpack and perhaps could join us for some fun at the beach?" asked Quatre quickly. Wufei nodded and started up the stairs only for Heero to pull Makoto in front of him, her eyes never backing down as they passed each other. "Anyone up for breakfast?"

The ride was soothing as Makoto rode behind Heero on his hayabusa; it had been a long time since she let herself jump on the back of a bike. This was a bit different, and for some reason it felt good pressing her body against his lean back.

_What am I thinking? No matter how much fun I have here, it's only temporary. It's not like we really know each other. A deal's a deal._ Makoto frowned while she loosened her grip around his waist as they pulled into the parking lot. She moved off first, pulling at the black helmet and letting her long wavy auburn tresses free. The salt water tickled her nose but made her more excited for the day ahead. Finding a spot, the couple set their things down as Quatre's car pulled up. Makoto had only pulled her eyelet smock white sundress off when she felt Heero's eyes looking at her. Giving a long stretch towards the welcomed sun, Makoto grinned.

"Like it?" she asked, referring to her new bow-tie triangle bikini with matching ruffle low rise skirted bottom, decorated in white with pink and brown dots covering it. It was a must-have when she saw it in the store, and she was glad to have brought it. This finally gave her the chance to show off her tamed muscles and flat stomach. Heero didn't reply and looked to Duo who had a volleyball in hands.

"Want to play a game before hitting some waves?" asked Duo.

"That sounds like fun," said Makoto with a grin, watching Wufei rise to the challenge. This was their time to get the aggression out, and she was going to win. They agreed Makoto and Heero against Duo and Wufei while Quatre would be the ref to catch cheating. Heero was the first to serve the ball, and watched as the game started to heat up. Wufei looked as if he was calculating when and where he was going to hit the ball, aiming it mostly at Makoto. Luckily, Makoto had blocked the hits but managed to keep her cool, or at least it looked like it to Heero. The game kept going, roughly as Makoto and Wufei took over the action to get shots past each other. Surprisingly, Makoto made the first point of the game which reeled Wufei into a grumble. Heero served the ball again and let Makoto get all the front court action, smiling to himself at how competitive she was. It was actually attractive to see a woman not afraid to show her tough side.

_Think of something else…instead of how gorgeous she looks…_thought Heero, directing his attention to Wufei. A smirk moved over Wufei's face as he spiked the ball downwards, Makoto missing it only for it to bash her in the nose. It looked as if she was going to bend down, making Heero start to move forward only for her to pick the ball up from her feet, emeralds glaring at Wufei still holding a smirk as she passed the ball for Duo to serve. Heero thought about moving Makoto to the back but by the body language she was giving off, this meant war. Wufei could be rude and mean at times, but Heero never took it personally. Hell, he blew most people off and ignored them. Keening his senses, Heero watched the game starting to get a little out of hand. Wufei pull another move as the ball spiked towards Makoto only for her to block this time.

"That's enough for today," said Quatre, trying to end the tension. Heero grabbed Makoto's wrist, feeling as if she was plotting something while he tried to catch her attention. Pulling her to one side, he could see her eyes ablaze like he felt during the heat of a battle in his gundam. Never before had he seen a woman with that same blood driven look he enjoyed so much. That's what Heero liked about his job, the high he got from it by how dangerous it was. He felt Makoto pull her wrist away aggressively as they met back at the beach towel set up, Wufei looking as if he was enjoying himself with his smug smirk.

"Who wants to playing another game?" asked Duo sheepishly, a bit embarrassed by Wufei in front of a pretty girl. The tension felt worse than before, and then Wufei scoffed a chuckle only for emeralds to shoot up at him, fuming. Immediately, Heero grabbed Makoto's arm. He couldn't believe how dangerous she looked.

"Wufei, please," said Quatre, trying to calm the Chinese man who was getting too cocky. Heero pulled Makoto along with him in another direction, feeling that she needed to get away. Tightly he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked in silence to nowhere in particular. Heero stopped them near the shore, looking over his shoulder to see Quatre scolding Wufei. It felt like old times, Wufei seemed to still be brooding over his wife but who wouldn't? Even thought it had been years, sometimes you love someone so much you don't want to forget them so you hold on so tightly it affects you.

Heero smirked to himself, looking at Makoto's sour mood and her slightly red nose. Wufei did get a good hit, but he didn't think it was that bad. Touching her cheek gently, Makoto turned her attention to Heero only for him to look like he was going to lean in and kiss her. But instead, he lifted her over his shoulder suddenly and started running towards the water. Makoto couldn't help but let out a laugh and then they both went under. Pulling herself to the surface, she looked around to see Heero's head bobbing near hers, a smirk still there.

"Heero?" she asked, only for him to nod while his face relaxed. She didn't know why, but she blurted it out. "Thank you."

He smiled.

"I should be saying that," he replied, feeling shallow all of a sudden. It was a bad way he tricked her into all of this and she had managed to cooperate while looking incredible. If it wasn't for her, his ego would be gone as well as him having to fulfill a promise he didn't even want. So far, he had managed to avoid a meeting with Relena; he wasn't scared of it, but rather the disappointment he'd give her. But his feelings were starting to strand together. The more he stayed with Makoto, the fonder he grew of her. Already he could feel them bonding in a way he never felt before; his heart would quicken when he thought of her and he felt so relaxed near her. Wait? Was he going to fail his mission? Frowning inwardly, Heero set his mind into action. This was a mission, and he would not fail. He wasn't called a perfect soldier for nothing, and not even this woman was going to change that. She was a pawn in his game, things were by his rules, and played how he wanted them to be. Heero Yuy would _not_ fail.

"Makoto, wanna learn how to surf?" yelled Duo from the beach, watching her head turn to him to give a nod. She looked at Heero for a moment but decided to leave him since he looked as if he was deep in thought and retreated back to the beach where Duo gave her a surf board and that was when she noticed Wufei was next to him. Duo clapped his hand on the man's back with a grin. "Wufei here is a great surfer, so it's best if you're taught by a pro."

Makoto cringed at the thought but decided to give a try. Most people she knew that were rude had something else going on inside to make them be that way. Perhaps something was bothering him and he lashed out at her? Listening to his directions about balance and how to find it on a board, Makoto soon found herself sharing a board with him out into the ocean to find a good 'learning wave' he called it. She sat on front, her legs dangling in the water while she felt the rolling of the ocean behind them. She had to admit, when he didn't look angry he was good looking.

"I'm sorry Makoto," came the voice behind her suddenly. She turned back to see Wufei still looking away as if looking for some waves. She gave a soft smile, he did sound sincere and she didn't need to hear any reason. Those words were perfect enough. "Get ready to paddle."

She followed his directions, feeling how exciting it was as they paddled down as the wave started to get bigger and bigger behind them. When he gave the queue, they both moved to their feet while Makoto felt how to balance and shift with the waters. It was hard but she was starting to get it but ended up leaning a bit too far, causing them to tumble off the board. Unprepared for the sudden fall, her lungs were burning and seeking air. Quickly, she swam up and managed to grab some air before another wave pulled her down and started to sweep her out to sea.

Heero watched from the shore in horror, quickly running into the water as Makoto kept trying to come up but be swept out. He was sure she was a strong swimmer but by the looks of it, she hadn't had much experience in the ocean and knows how the currents went. Wufei had tied the board to his ankle and quickly pushed towards where he thought she was going to come up before diving in. As luck had it, he found her and pulled her back up onto his board, bringing them in quickly to shore. Heero was the first out as he quickly lifted her and took her back to the shore, laying her on the sand. Was she breathing? He put his head to her chest to feel her heart beating faintly. Pushing down on her chest, he plugged her nose and opened her mouth to blow air in. After a few more pumps, she started choking up the salt water as it burned her nose and mouth. Trying to push up from the sand, Makoto felt the pain in her right shoulder and pulled her burning eyes open. Groaning, she looked at the damage to see it was popped out.

_Oh gods no, no, no,..not here,_ thought Makoto while seeing the worried eyes. Quickly her eyes found Heero's grim, worried gaze as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Heero," she said, snapping his attention from her shoulder to her eyes. "Do it."

His eyes narrowed, only for Quatre to break the silence.

"We should take you to the hospital, there are nerves that could be damaged if we do something," said Quatre only for Makoto to sigh. How was she going to explain this to all of them? That she was like a super hero? That she had super powers? Due to serving Serenity, her body had a very hard time dying. It took less time than a normal human for her to heal. In a couple days, she would be fine. Would they look at her like a freak? Pushing it back to her mind, she didn't have that much time left. She needed it to be set now or else it would start healing and she would have to get it broken again in order for it to set right.

"Heero," she said rougher as his eyes landed on her. What was he doing? He wasn't sure what to do; should he listen to her or his friend? Why was she demanding it? Finally, he looked up at Wufei since Duo stayed on the side of Quatre in taking her to the hospital.

"Wufei, hold her steady," said Heero. Wufei crouched next to Makoto, pulling her onto her side and felt her arm slither around his leg for support for the pull. Heero saddled her side while he took her limp arm close to the shoulder while the other rest on her ribs. Inhaling sharply, Makoto felt him pull as she held onto Wufei's leg for support while her jaw clutched tightly. Heero felt a bit shaky as he pulled her up and wrapped a towel around her while she supported her arm with her other to keep the pressure off. Quatre now insisted that go to the hospital despite his disappointment from Wufei and Heero for performing that task. Makoto cursed silently…how was she going to explain this?


	6. Chapter Five

|Chapter Five|

Heero had lain awake most of the morning watching Makoto sleep peacefully; her long curls surrounding her like a beautiful halo as the sun kisses brought the natural highlights of red, brown, and blond out. He couldn't help but stare, wondering what his true feelings were. A few weeks never made a difference, but to his feelings they did. It was hard to look at her as a business proposition as he remembered their closeness the prior evening. His urges couldn't hold back from the weeks of teasing in her lingerie and then needing to help. Unable to lift her arm, Heero tried to make things as comfortable as possible. Taking their first shower together had led to him seeing a beautiful, shy, embarrassed glow in her cheeks. Heero didn't think he would lose control, but helping her dry with a towel lead one thing to another.

But why had she accepted his advances? Brushing it aside, Heero assured himself the feelings were basic human need. Deciding to let her sleep in and check on her at a later time, Heero moved from the sheets and dressed rather quickly before making it down to the parlor where the guests gathered.

"How is she?" asked a concerned Wufei, still feeling a slight amount of guilt only for Duo to let out a slight grumble.

"You wouldn't need to ask if your room was next to theirs," commented Duo, looking a bit tired but managed to keep a solemn face as he stared at Heero. Deciding to play it off, Heero produced a grin as he took a seat, grabbing the newspaper.

"The best medicine a woman could ask for," replied Heero, checking out the large article spanning the front page of a royal engagement soon to be announced by the Sanq Kingdom. Duo gave a laugh, pulling Heero's attention away.

"I hope you're not planning on any little ones soon, it would disrupt your medicine," suggested Duo only for Heero to give a nod. He had never thought about children before but found himself wondering what type of mother Makoto would make.

_Not the direction to be thinking in_, thought Heero, pulling his thoughts away as he shuffled through the paper. Quatre seemed rather silent, which seemed to bother Heero for a moment as he stared at the kind man looking out the window. Feeling the eyes, Quatre turned to give Heero a small smile but the look in his eye showed suspicion.

"What is it?" asked Heero suddenly, jolting the silence in the room.

"It may be nothing, but did you notice her shoulder x-ray?" asked Quatre, a bit concerned. Heero had thought it strange, but didn't give much more thought when they returned home. Although he had felt it was broken while popping her arm back in place, there seemed to have been no concern over damages by the doctors. If her shoulder was broken, the doctors would have done more than given her a sling to heal the muscles. Before the conversation could pick up into a full discussion, a maid moved into the room to whisper in Heero's ear before leaving. Tossing the paper down, Heero sent a grin to Duo.

"The lady awaits more medicine," announced Duo, filling the room with chuckles as Heero left. He was becoming concerned but felt it disappear when he viewed a very nude Makoto laying lazily on the bed. Trying to hold back his grin, Heero noticed an awaiting outfit hung at the end of the bed.

"No encore?" teased Makoto, lifting her head to gaze at his enjoyable expression. Watching his eyes move to her lightly bruised shoulder, Makoto knew she needed to formulate a story quickly. Heero made his way over, taking a sit on the bed as he lead Makoto into a sitting position. Touching over the once injured shoulder, Heero was unsure what to think when the appearance of being broke was gone. Catching her intent stare, Heero raised a brow as Makoto used her mouth to blow some hair away from her face in an irritated manner.

"Should I torture you for answers?" asked Heero curiously, only for Makoto send him a seductive grin.

"Yes please, Mr. Yuy and don't be gentle," replied a sultry voice. Heero wished he was an untrained man to have fallen for such tricks but instead felt his eyes harden. Moving off the bed, Makoto started to dress herself in an irritated fashion.

"I guess telling you I'm a super hero is out of the question?" she asked, making sure to keep her shoulder down but rotate it a bit to work the muscles. Seeing as how she received no reply, Makoto continued getting ready. "It's part of being an experiment at Sapphire Tower. Wanting to advance healing, I let the scientists mess around with my genetics a bit. I'm a chef, I can't afford to be sick."

Heero seemed to buy it as he helped her with a few over arm needed dressing.

"How long do you need the sling?" asked Heero curiously.

"Today is the last time I'll need it. My muscles are still repairing from the damage and it's a bit sore. I'll be restored to perfect health by tomorrow, but what about your friends?" asked Makoto as Heero helped place her arm neatly in the sling.

"They will know the truth sooner or later," answered Heero

Still believing to be in the clear, Makoto relaxed as they waited for the last companion of the party to join. Makoto had yet to hear of who he was, but learned he was a find man that was a bit misunderstood. Scanning the restaurant, Makoto felt a prickling sensation take over as her eyes landed on a man across the room. Keeping her mind calm, she wondered if he would recognize her dressed in this attire but decided to evade direct eye contact. Watching him come their way, she had no other choice but to act like she never saw him as her fingers touched Heero's hand and leaned into his ear like she was going to whisper something. For some reason, Heero watched as Trowa Barton came to the table while studying Makoto's movements. A sense of jealousy surged through him as Trowa's forest eyes scanned over Makoto for more than a moment before taking a seat.

"Ah Trowa," said Wufei, happy to see the man. "Glad you managed to get away from the palace job for a while to join us."

Trowa produced a grin while looking at Wufei before flicking his eyes over to Makoto once more. Heero knew there had to be something up between the two, and wondered if they had met while in Crystal Tokyo.

"I have been working hard on an upcoming agreement with Crystal Tokyo," replied Trowa, seeing Duo brighten up at the mention of the city.

"Wow, what a convience. Makoto here is from Crystal Tokyo as well," commented Duo, sending the attention of the entire time over to the pair while Heero's arm stayed wrapped around her shoulder. "Could you two have met before?"

Heero watched Trowa continuously stare a Makoto while some sort of silent conversation passed between them.

"I believe I may have made a _slight_ acquaintance around the Palace," answered Trowa, picking up a glass of wine to sip it as a break. Watching Heero's movements made Trowa decided to see where their standing way. "Ms. Kino, was it?"

"I'm sorry for the late introduction," interjected Heero, beating Makoto to speaking as he gave her a cold/lovingly gaze. "This is my wife, Mrs. _Yuy_ now."

Trowa put on a fake smile as he gazed at the couple.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, this time as Mrs. Yuy," replied Trowa. Lunch continued, rather uncomfortably for Makoto while she felt the heat in his eyes during all conversations that ranged from their accident the prior day, and even to describing how the two met.

"Will you be staying at the manor for a while?" asked Quatre, already having a room prepare for Trowa.

"I will this evening, and join you for an escort to the ball tomorrow evening," came his reply, his gaze somewhat turning a bit slightly toward Makoto. "It was decided to be a masquerade, as luck has it."

Quatre felt it was his duty to spoil his friends with picking out attire for the ball the following evening, seeing as how they weren't all together prepared. Heero enjoyed watching Makoto look through the racks as she seemed relaxed, joking with Duo on his long braid and how he would look better in a dress than her. Wanting to get the joke out of the way, the two had picked the worst dress they could find and quickly snuck into the changing room. Wufei had been a bit surprised Duo would allow such a thing and took this time to sit back and relax awaiting the show. Finding time to catch Trowa a bit alone, Heero pretended to follow at a distance while they looked at different dress racks.

"What's on your mind Heero?" asked Trowa suddenly, closing the distance as they both pretended to look through the same rack.

"I can see your hiding something," replied Heero, seeing Trowa keep his face emotionless like the maks he always wore. "For now, I'm trying to figure out what but I know it involved my wife."

"That is something she should tell you herself," replied Trowa and then moved toward another rack where he pulled out a strapless black mermaid gown with a slit on one side. An emerald embroidered design curved over the fabric elegantly. "This will suit her taste and style."

Catching the tossed garment, Heero began to feel heated and wondered what he could have missed in her background check. Chuckling at the dressed up Duo and after the jokes were finished being made, Heero took his time to slip next to Makoto while requesting her to try on the picked gown. Slipping into the dressing room, Heero was amazed at the taste Trowa showed while the gown merged against her natural curves.

"Nice pick, and you managed to get my size," said Makoto, looking in the mirror while wondering what else she could add to make it pop even more.

"I didn't pick it out, Trowa did," answered Heero, close to her ear. Makoto felt a chill with his cool words before she was suddenly turned around and pressed against the wall. Blocked in, Makoto was able to see a bit of a frightening side to Heero. His once captivating Pursian's turn to ice while his grip was rough, keeping her locked into a corner. "He seems to know you rather well, how is that?"

Makoto swallowed, wondering where she should begin. Putting on a pained emotion, she looked away and let herself relax against his grip. Beginning to calm with the silence, Heero took a step back and examined what he was doing. It was strange how his emotions were taking over, so very much unlike him.

"I'm sorry, it's not my business," replied Heero and left the dressing room. Makoto felt confused, wondering why she felt compelled to explain as she started to undress.

"Come on out and show us babe," called Duo, opening the curtain suddenly. A hush came over the room as Makoto slammed the curtain shut quickly at a wide-eyed blushing Duo.

"You better run Maxwell," commented Wufei at the eye-glazed Heero targeting in. Duo ran for covered from Heero's glare who quickly took a stance guarding the curtain.

Makoto felt so much emotion push through her from that day, feeling tired but awake at the unresolved situation with Heero. The rest of the evening, she could feel his stand-off approach while she avoided contact with Trowa. Excusing herself early to bed, Makoto knew no rest would come to her as she worried of the approaching day. Although they were in masks, Makoto wondered how hard it would be to know she was in _his_ presence while being with another. Pretending to be asleep when the door opened, Makoto listened to Heero undress before getting into bed. Smelling the alcohol as Heero pressed a soft kiss to her lips, Makoto wondered why the urge to kiss him back plagued her.

_What's wrong with me?_ She asked, ignoring him as she felt him touch her cheek softly before moving to sleep on his side. Waiting what seemed like hours until she heard Heero's breathing steady off in a slow pace, Makoto slipped from the bed and grabbed her robe before exiting quietly. Taking a leisure walk around the grounds, she began to calm her mind amidst the fragrant floral smell of the gardens. Lying in the shadows of a large tree, Makoto closed her eyes for a moment to take in the sounds.

"It is rather strange to meet you in these circumstances, your highness." Makoto's eyes popped open to see she was not the only one in the shadows that evening. Trowa leaned against the tree oddly as he gazed down at her silhouetted form. "Would you care to explain the reasoning for this current situation?"

Makoto was silent as she sat up slowly.

"You mean, before you consider reporting this incident to my fiancé?" asked Makoto a bit coldly, seeing as how her words never phased his composed mask. "I decided to play along with your friend wanting to impress everyone by bringing a wife to this meeting. Once this gathering is finished and everyone parts ways, our contract will end and we will go our separate ways."

Trowa listened, unsure if he should believe her story but held concern for his friend. If he did report this, then it would put a lot of pressure on which side he should be on.

"Mr. Peacecraft is worried by your decline to the ball tomorrow, believing you may be backing down from your part of the agreement," explained Trowa only for Makoto to give an irritated sigh.

"I have no intention of placing both of our kingdoms in a bind, Mr. Barton, and I am very aware of the responsibilities I have undertaken when I agreed to this private engagement. There is no need to be concerned with this small, romantic liaison," remarked Makoto coldly, feeling a slight pain in her chest at the cruel words.

"I best you watch your step, your highness. Mr. Yuy never wavers when he has his eye set on a specific prize," warned Trowa, making his move to leave.

"Mr. Barton, what will I tell his suspecting thoughts about our prior acquaintance?" questioned Makoto, feeling fear move through her at his previous words. Trowa paused under the moonlight before turning a bit slightly to Makoto.

"Tell him we used to be romantically involved while in Tokyo, a part of your past you kept concealed. I assure you this story will help in the time of need for a speedy divorce," answered Trowa before leaving Makoto alone under the tree's dark eaves.


	7. Chapter Six

|Chapter Six|

Heero was unsure how to respond or feel when Makoto spilt the news to him early that morning. Continuously he stared across the room at Trowa, trying to imagine his friend with his woman. Heero never took Trowa for the type of man to keep a secret lover, but it didn't surprise him either from all the traveling Trowa did for the Sanq Kingdom. The conversation continued to push through his mind:

That morning, Heero had found Makoto looking down at him from leaning against the headboard. A soft smile graced her lips with a hint of sadness as her fingers pushed through his hair. Ready for a romantic morning, Heero quickly heated up their contact and found her suddenly stop before they got too far. Gazing down, Heero watched Makoto gaze away at the window for a moment before turning to gaze up at him.

"_There is something important I need to tell you,"_ started their conversation. Heero didn't want to ruin the mood he had tried to set as he moved in to kiss her throat.

"_We can talk another time,"_ he said with a chuckle only to feel her fingers push against his chest. Stopping dead in his tracks, and very much disappointed, Heero pulled back as Makoto moved to sit up.

"_I wasn't going to tell you but I think it's important you know," _said Makoto, pausing once again. Heero felt impatient but waited. _"Back in Crystal Tokyo, Trowa and I…we were more than acquaintances. During his stay, since it was a long period of time, we became romantically involved…and I was supposed to be the guest he was bringing here to this meeting."_

Heero felt uncomfortable as the anger surged through him while he wondered the intensions Trowa had toward Makoto now. He avoided Trowa's gaze and watched how he looked at Makoto when he thought no one was looking. It seemed as if her story was true, but this must had been a large shock for Trowa as well to see his lover suddenly married to his friend. Was their game going to be up? Seeing as how Makoto kept away from Trowa, Heero thought he might not have a problem. She looked as uncomfortable as him while staying next to Heero's side during the day.

Still, he couldn't push the truth from his mind while he sat waiting for everyone to gather ready for the ball. Trowa was the first one to make it down as he sat gazing at Heero for a moment.

"I see that she told you," commented Trowa, watching as Heero looked surprised at being found out. "How long has she had you fooled? If her story adds up, doesn't that mean she was considered cheating while in Tokyo?"

Heero couldn't deny that, it did look as if Makoto had cheated on him during their 'email correspondence' story of how they met. If she was so emotionally attached to Heero, then why would she have been with Trowa.

"I would like to request this topic never be brought up again," replied Heero, watching Trowa nod in agreement. Wufei and Duo entered together, still joking about peeking at Makoto.

"Peeking is probably as close as you can get to a real woman," came Makoto's voice as she strode in on Quatre's arm. Wufei let out a laugh at Duo's expense as he gave a nudge to Heero.

"You picked a great one," commented Wufei. Heero felt his worries heighten at how beautiful Makoto looked in her gown as jealous coursed through him since he knew Trowa had picked it. Makoto's mask was the only thing that added color to her ensemble with ebony based make holding gold designs with red, white, and green feathers. Putting on all their masks before entering the limo, the group started on the night with a toast on the ride there before exiting to join the ball. The Sanq Castle was swimming guests dancing to the music. Heero wondered how long it would be until he met Relena but decided to enjoy the ball as best as he could.

Taking Makoto out on the dance floor, he was surprised at how well she moved and found her best dancing partner to be Quatre. Leaning against the side lines, something sparked in him when he saw Trowa take his chance to cut in at the ending of a song.

"I don't think he's taking it very well," said Makoto in a low voice as she felt Trowa shift his hand to the small of her back. Makoto was thankful for the mask as she felt a blush push to her face. Guilt was plaguing her conscious as she tried to pull back only to have Trowa put a stone grip to keep her in place.

"It needs to end before someone gets hurt," answered Trowa, feeling Makoto give a small nod. A depression moved through her since she knew what he meant: before she got attached. He was right, it was best for herself and the kingdoms before this affair was found. "Tonight."

"There's no need to be in that big of rush," replied Makoto quickly. Trowa was silent for a moment, watching Makoto peek over his shoulder to Heero. Although he never wished to pain his friend, he knew it would be for the best. This was part of his job, but it would fly over with time.

"The way you gaze at him should be only for Mr. Peacecraft," whispered Trowa. Upon her silence and quickly gaze at his tie, he knew he had hit the nail on the head. He was late to fix the situation but knew Makoto would do the right thing in the end. "Tonight."

Parting ways, Heero stepped in to dance before anyone else claimed her. Already he was feeling insecure when he found her eyes wouldn't meet his. What was she thinking? What had they talked about? Tonight he felt he wouldn't be able to sleep with the fear of the old lovers meeting. Pressing his lips on the top of her mask, Heero felt how imbalanced she became and the mistakes made suddenly.

"I believe I need to sit for a moment," said Makoto. Heero followed her to the table and did his best to calm her uneasy nerves, pushing the thought out of his mind she would betray him. That night, Heero had been lucky to have not met Relena as the ball seemed to end a bit early. Strangely, he found Trowa came to the manor that evening but ended the night early for a warm bath with Makoto. Quietly they bathed and he found his advances were turned down by her having a headache. Doing his best, Heero gave her medicine before pulling her to bed. Trapped in his warm embrace with her head resting on his chest, Makoto felt as if she never wanted to get up but knew what had to be done. Waiting until the time felt right, she obeyed Trowa's words to stealthily leave but made sure a small noise alerted Heero awake.

Sneaking down to the garden, Makoto knew she was being followed. An arm reached out from the shadows, pulling her under the tree they met the evening before. Trowa switched masks, hoping someday he would be forgiven, as he pulled Makoto into his arms. Their roles began as Trowa pressed his lips against hers in a feverish manner. Taking a pause in their lip-locking action, Makoto felt Trowa pull back slightly to run his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't think I would ever be able to get you alone," remarked Trowa as he scanned the area with his eyes sharply. Noticing a form, he knew they were set. "Did you make sure you weren't followed?"

"I shouldn't have been," replied Makoto, tilting her head up to kiss him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A cringe moved through her, feeling disgusted for lying and acting with Trowa. Trying not to ruin the role, Makoto laid it on thick. "I've missed you…all of you."

Swallowing the guilt, Trowa pushed a grin to his mouth as he held her against him again.

"We can't do this here," started Trowa and then heard a small noise. Trowa narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was Heero but decided to continue with the plan.

"Let's go away then," replied Makoto, crooning her neck to gaze up. A small chuckled moved through Trowa as he pet her hair once more.

"I don't believe that would be possible, seeing as how you're married," commented Trowa as Makoto let out an irritated sigh. Trowa pushed up another chuckle to brush some hair away from her face. "But then again, I don't know how longer I can resist not touching you."

A small gasped moved through as Trowa pushed his hands through her robe, almost disbelieved that Makoto wore no nightgown underneath. He had to give her credit for trying to fit into the role of a lover, seeing as how it would make sense for their nightly meeting to come in the least amount of attire. Feeling her back pressed against the tree, Makoto felt his light kisses start at her mouth before slowly moving down her neck. As his fingers moved to begin opening her robe completely, he suddenly pulled away. Flashing her eyes open, Makoto saw the impact of a fist push against Trowa's jaw. Stumbling back into the moonlight, Trowa gazed up with surprise.

"Throwing your friendship away for a woman is an injustice," came the voice, sending a chill to Makoto's bones when she saw the form of Wufei. Fixing her robe quickly, Makoto made a movement to rush to him but found her wrist tightly grabbed. Frozen, Makoto knew she wouldn't be able to escape his tight grip. Feeling dragged, Makoto stepped her pace up as Wufei lead them toward the house while Trowa followed at a reasonable distance. "I didn't believe Heero when he asked me to keep a watch, but now I see why. To think the one you love would do such a thing…I don't see how he holds it together."

"He knew I loved another before we married, Wufei…but I never suspected they would know each other," replied Makoto, feeling Wufei pause for a moment as his grip tightened. The pain surged up her arm, making her wish she had stayed silent.

"Who did you make your vows? The least you could have done was kept that mutual contract before sneaking into the night with a previous lover, and one of his friends," answered Wufei as he pulled her into the house. Stopping before the parlor doors, Makoto found a small light coming from the floor as the color began to drain. Was he waiting? Glancing over to Trowa, Makoto saw the small nod as Wufei released her grip. Lowering his voice to barely a whisper, Wufei motion toward the doors, "He's waiting for you."

Makoto felt the cold chill push through her as she paused at the door, unsure if she should enter but knew it had to be done. Seeing Wufei stand guard, she looked back over to Trowa once more to see his gaze in another direction. This was something she had to do alone. Entering the room, Makoto pulled the door tightly closed behind her as she gazed to Heero sitting across the room. Nervously moving in, Makoto took a seat on a small loveseat furthest from his reaches. A shiver moved through her in the silence as the urge to cry continued to bubble up. It hurt, thinking of how she must have hurt him and now realizing how deep she was in. Trowa was right to get her to end this, finding now that instead one being hurt…she was hurt as well. Over the past weeks, she hadn't noticed how her actions changed to feeling their marriage was real.

"I didn't know I stumbled on a great actress," commented Heero, gazing down at the surprised Makoto at his sudden closeness. When had he moved to stand in front of her? Makoto was unsure what he meant, as she watched him move into a formal bow. "Your highness."

The lump in the back of her throat gave way as she quickly pulled her hands over her mouth to muffle the small cry escaping. Heero was surprised by her sudden burst of emotion that he was unsure where they stood. Now that the truth was out, he thought she would be rather happy to find how quickly she would be released instead of sad.

"I'm sorry Heero," whispered Makoto as she blinked back the tears. Dishonor moved through her as she thought of how it would ruin her reputation if he ever spoke to the media. Not only would she be a laughing stock, but so would all those involved. Did he understand the risk levels of these situations? "I…I…"

Heero found her stop speaking when his hand reached out to caress her cheek.

"We have little time left until they become suspecting of why we're taking so long, how would you like to spend your last moments with me?" asked Heero, wondering where they stood. Although he knew her status, that didn't keep him from stopping his heart from loving her. He had followed her to the meeting with Trowa after he first arrived and braced himself for the separation that would come. Shocked at finding her real identity, he began to understand that this was for the best. How they ended it, having a witness such as Wufei, would give her the leverage she needed to escape to keep her obligations.

Makoto knew this would be her way of letting him go as she stood to her feet and felt her robe slide to the floor. Heero couldn't help but grin, a sense of happiness washing over him to know how she really felt. Closing the distance quickly, Heero had never felt so much passion spark a single touch. This moment, he would remember for the rest of his life as the first time admitting his feelings through actions.


	8. Chapter Seven

|Chapter Seven|

Trowa never asked what happened between them in that room, and continued with his obligations to the Sanq Kingdom. Setting Makoto in a hotel to recover her mind completely and review over the current events happening in the kingdoms, Trowa set up an arrangement to officially meet with Milliardo Peacecraft. Uncertain, Trowa wondered if Makoto would go through as she planned. Greeting her formally, he saw the kind Makoto he met in Crystal Tokyo return as she followed him through the palace.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay," started Trowa, watching Makoto look over the palace as they walked. "Mr. Peacecraft extends his wishes for residence in the palace while in the Sanq Kingdom."

"I will accept the invitation," replied Makoto rather quickly, nervous for the meeting. Today was the official release of the engagement before they would set out on a six month tour over the space colonies before returning for their wedding. Having already packed for the journey, Makoto knew she could do this and time away from Earth with Milliardo would release her of the memories. Trowa stopped at an entrance to a glass globed indoor greenery, watching Makoto cast a small look in his direction before moving into the room. Moving through the sweet fragrances, Makoto followed the stone path past the trees and colorful foliage before pausing to enter the heart of the garden. Milliardo stood stiffly with his back turned, his long bleach blond tresses cascading down his broad back. Makoto found it hard to find someone taller than her, feeling dwarfed by his tall stature dressed in a dark red and gold uniformed jacket. She had learned of his role in the Gundam Wars as a high ranked soldier that played the other side under an alias to protect his sister. It was brave of him to manage not to be found out and then bring his sister to power at the right time with the help of the Gundam Pilots.

Another piece of information that snuggled into his files were his loss in the wars. Not only did he lose his crew, but also a person he cared for. This had pulled the strings at Makoto's heart, keeping it in mind that if he requested such a proposal then she too would need to stay no matter what. Trowa had made sure that information was slipped in to show how important her obligations were. Feeling self-conscious in her royal deep green attire, Makoto finally pushed forward to greet the awaiting man.

"I apologize for the delay in my arrival," interjected Makoto as she gave a formal curtsey. Milliardo had heard her approach but finally turned at the sound of her voice. Producing a bow, Milliardo then offered a seat to Makoto as his power blue eyes seemed to notice a slight glowing change to her persona.

"I understand the importance of your business and congratulate the endeavors rewarded recently in Vegas," said his husky voice, a chill pulsing through Makoto. Did he know? Could he have known what happened and where she went from there? Swallowing, Makoto could see the analytical stare as Milliardo studied her appearance with lack of emotion. "Do I sense cold feet?"

Makoto noticed a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth and couldn't help but feel a smile spread. A blush pushed to her cheeks as she cast her eyes down, remembering how nervous she had been with the approaching days. The business agreement in Vegas had provided as something to keep her mind busy to stop thinking about him. From the few occasions Makoto had met him, he was kind, diligent, and she found him very attractive. Her friends made jokes at her expense about their wedding night, but Makoto felt it strike closer to home. How awkward would it be in their honeymoon suite during those approaching moments?

"I hope you will not misunderstand that there were no doubts on breaking this union, but more of a nervousness of what comes…after," replied Makoto honestly, the blush feeling permanent. Milliardo couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, having given no thought on the subject himself. After Noin died, Milliardo had bustled through women in a desperate attempt to forget her greedily before stepping up to his obligations. Meeting Makoto had given him a change of heart when he first laid eyes on her kindness. Every meal they were served or snack had personally been made by Makoto, and he could see her loneliness in the kitchen while she cooked. Rescuing her was his first attempt, feeling as if they could save each other. An attraction coursed through him like never before, watching her blush and how she was able to push through the embarrassment to gaze in his direction. He thought her eyes would avoid him for the rest of their conversation but felt the strong gaze challenging.

"The mystery will be well worth the wait," answered Milliardo, watching the smile curve. A cleared throat brought their attention to a bowed Trowa in his royal blue uniform holding a folder.

"I apologize for the interruption. The press room is ready for the announcement," said Trowa and then slipped out of the room once more. Milliardo moved to his feet as he held out his hand to Makoto.

"Are you ready for the beginning to the rest of our lives?" asked Milliardo, seeing as how Makoto hesitated for a moment before slipping her hand into his.

"As much as I'll ever be."

One month had passed beginning their space tour as Makoto enjoyed exploring each colony with Milliardo. The private parties and entertaining activities had proven to be what Makoto needed to keep her mind off of Heero for the most part. In the evenings, before she would sleep, Makoto couldn't help but think of him as she drifted off. His rich chocolate locks, Persian eyes, and warm embrace seemed to plague her. Finding sleep hard to come by this evening, Makoto sat on the balcony gazing at the stars through the glass. It was strange to see the planets surrounding her from this location, but she felt somewhat at peace in space. Closing her eyes for what felt like a moment, Makoto pushed her eyes open when she felt movement. Warm arms cradled her as they started to disappear when laid against the soft coldness of her bed. Reaching out, she grabbed the arm belonging to her helper only to feel a familiar sensation pulse through her skin at the touch. Frantically she pulled him to her, the tears burning with joy that he had been so close.

"Don't leave me Heero," she whispered into the darkness as a warm kiss pressed against her forehead. His hand traveled against her cheek before pressing a kiss against her lips tenderly.

"You left me," came the response as she felt him move away. Makoto couldn't believe how much he was out of reach, trying to catch up to him in the darkness. Struggling to keep up, Makoto jolt awake breathing heavily as she looked around the balcony where she had fallen asleep. Taking a moment to compose herself, Makoto looked to her right where she noticed Trowa sitting on the side of the balcony gazing down at her.

"If you are unable to sleep, sedatives can be requested," offered Trowa, watching Makoto lean against her chair trying to gather her wits.

"Thank you, but I don't believe it will be necessary," replied Makoto, starting to move to her feet and leave the balcony.

"I find it strange that I have heard no requests for certain personal hygiene items this month," commented Trowa, watching Makoto come to a dead stop.

"No…I never noticed," she replied softly, taking a moment to think. Makoto hadn't kept track and it never crossed her mind. Could it have been from the change of pressure and altitude in space? Worry creased her brow as she tried to find the words but they never came. "Trowa…"

"The item is in your bathroom, I would suggest checking," urged Trowa. Makoto felt fear coat through her as she leaned against the door.

"What if…?" Makoto stopped at the strange look in Trowa's eyes, finding herself unable to speak. Moving to his feet, Trowa closed the distance between them as he knew what would need to be done. He could tell Makoto was not one to give up a child, but in most circumstances, she may very well. He would give it to her straight, seeing which one she would decide.

"There are only two options. The first does not need to be mentioned, since I am sure you already know what it could be," replied Trowa, seeing Makoto give a soft nod. "The second would be to make him believe it is his."

Makoto thought she was going to be sick…if there was a possible chance then she knew it would be a secret she needed to keep for the rest of her life. Not only would Heero never know of the possibility of their child, but Milliardo would be put in a position of thinking the child was his. Could Makoto do this? There was no questioning the thought of it she could do it, but more of the fact she would. A sigh escaped her as she quickly left Trowa alone while rushing back to her room. The thoughts plagued her as she thought of how her relationship with Milliardo was building. She respected him more than anything, and was attracted to his personality but wondered if the attraction went further. Moving into the bathroom, Makoto read over the instructions carefully while locking herself in. Following the simple steps, all she had to do was wait.

Her dream had felt so real before, and now she wondered if she should do the right thing. Her reputation would be shattered but a chance at happiness would be possible. But, what about the other party?

_I'm being selfish_, thought Makoto while finding herself fidgeting. If she kept it from Milliardo, he might as well be happy while Makoto continued to suck up the pain it caused her. In time, Makoto knew she would love Milliardo on a level but never as much as Heero had reached. Reaching for the applicator, Makoto studied the results as she let out a heavy sigh.

Her fate was sealed.


	9. Chapter Eight

|Chapter Eight|

Heero had dealt with the news involving his friends with Wufei to back up his story as planned. Feeling pity for their friend, Heero decided to end the trip early and head back to his apartment. The news hadn't been a good friend to him over the past few weeks after seeing the engagement announced to Milliardo Peacecraft as well as gazing at her beautiful face in photos. He could see the fake smile she put on for the press while he ignored the phone calls from his friends trying to elaborate on the situation of how his wife went from him to suddenly marrying into the Sanq Kingdom. Finally accepting an invitation to Quatre's, Heero knew it was time to let the cat out of the bag. Sitting in the parlor had been silent under the watchful eyes of his old comrades until Wufei let out a sigh.

"Would you care to explain?" he asked impatiently only for Quatre to cast a glare in his direction.

"I apologize for the brute force Heero, but it would ease the confusion if we heard it from you," tried Quatre, watching Heero nod.

"It was true, we met in Vegas but we never knew each other at the time," answered Heero. "I was searching for some 'lucky lady' to play the role of my wife to impress you all for our reunion. I caught her drunk and was able to swindle my way into getting her to agree to the role."

"It didn't look like an act," said Duo, managing a small grin but it quickly disappeared when Wufei gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"No, in the end it didn't feel like an act anymore," answered Heero honestly, finding a bit of relief when he was able to admit it.

"Where does Trowa come in?" asked Wufei.

"During our brunch, I noticed their eye contact and knew they must had known each other from somewhere before. Makoto believed I was asleep and snuck out that night to meet Trowa where I found out the truth. She wasn't just a business woman from Crystal Tokyo as her file suggests, but instead one of the members of the royal court to Crystal Tokyo," replied Heero, feeling a tinge of pain. "An agreement was made between the Sanq King and Crystal Tokyo before we had met for an engagement to Milliardo. Makoto had decided to go along with the role for a last chance at fun and adventure before resorting to married life."

"Did you tell her you loved her and she still left?" asked Duo, bracing for another punch to the arm. Heero felt a smirk push to his lips as he remembered their last night in the parlor.

"I'm sure no matter how much I told her, she would have needed to leave. An agreement of great importance with the Sanq Kingdom could not be dissolved so easily. It was her duty and would put her reputation on the line. Trowa and her devised a plan to make the separation bitter so I wouldn't go looking for her, or so Trowa thought. They never planned for me to stumble on the information of her true status," said Heero. He still was in disbelief of her status, but felt triumphant to have found out.

"Then what happened when you confronted her that night?" asked Wufei, remembering that he was instructed to give them privacy in that room for a bit while Trowa packed his things to leave.

"I saw the real her…and she apologized," finished Heero, knowing he wished to speak no more on the matter as Wufei wrinkled his brow for a moment. His friends seemed to be understanding but Heero felt better to get it off his chest. It had been a month since he watched the news after their announced engagement that a part of him wished to know how she was doing. Had she forgotten him? They did their best to cheer him up and Heero appreciated the gesture.

Milliardo noticed a new light to Makoto as they changed to another colony, settling in nicely that morning with plans for a dinner party and opera that evening. He was glad to see how well she fit in with the citizens and how excited she looked listening to him explain the mechanics of the structures. He found a slight weight loss in her figure, wondering if the traveling was beginning to get too much for her and all the events they attended. Sticking carefully next to his side, Milliardo felt something budding between them as she by accident brush his hand with hers. The opera had proven entertaining while they sat in a private booth gazing down. It was one he had seen before, and so Milliardo spent the evening whispering the translations into her ear softly.

The emotion jolted through her as she watched the tragic love story unfold to his narrative. His warm, husky voice sent shivers through her while the scenes flickered memories. Ignoring the story, Makoto let her fingers find a way to his warm hand and was surprised at the accepted of affection. Milliardo was glad to have made it in time for this opera, finding the experience more enjoyable than watching it alone the first time. A smile crept to his lips at the ending as Makoto gave his hand a soft squeeze before producing a smile. Feeling her so close when she turned to him, Milliardo saw a softness to her eyes as she began to lean in. Surprised at her advances, Milliardo grinned at the courage as he moved to meet her until a voice interrupted.

"How did you enjoy your box, lovebirds?" boomed a voice with a hearty laugh. Milliardo pulled back, inwardly frowning, to gaze at one of the counts entering unannounced while he caught a glance from an irritated Trowa straightening his suit as if pushed out of the way.

"It was very lovely," commented Makoto, giving Milliardo's hand a slight squeeze before moving to her feet. "If I remember correctly, wasn't it you who wrote that magnificent master piece?"

The count bowed, his bushy black brows raised in surprise before his beard moved with his lips into a grin.

"I am surprised you were able to know who I am without an introduction," replied the count, his dark brown eyes flickering for a moment. Milliardo was surprised as well, never having met the writer and producer of the opera before.

"Sitting next to Ms. Minako Aino was a dead giveaway," answered Makoto. As soon as her name was spoken, Minako came through the curtains with a large grin.

"It took me some time to 'conveniently' happen to be on the same colony," said Minako, closing the distance to give Makoto a warm hug.

"Please, join us for a nightcap," offered the count, gazing to Milliardo for acceptance to the invitation.

"I apologize but this evening we are unavailable," replied Milliardo, finding an agreeing glance from Makoto for his decision. Minako kept her smile as she looked to Trowa as some sort of planner.

"Is the schedule open for tomorrow for brunch?" asked Minako, watching Trowa look over to Milliardo for approval for opening the schedule. At the consent, he checked to see it was open but would push back a few of their plans for other days.

"Tomorrow it is," said the count, joyfully as Minako encircled her arm around his.

"I will see you tomorrow Mako, and let's make plans for shopping again," replied Minako before giving a wave as they left. Trowa knew he had to be more careful since Milliardo did not like unexpected guests that were as…animated…as the prior two had shown to be. Makoto gave Milliardo a small sympathetic smile before taking his offered arm to leave. Trowa sat up front with the driver as if giving Makoto a hint when they entered the car. Touching Milliardo's hand affectionately once more, Makoto saw his attention cast in her direction as a smile came.

"Thank you for the narration," started Makoto, letting her shoulder lean against his.

"Was the opera as enjoyable as you expected?" asked Milliardo, trying to make conversation to stop his mind from their thoughts.

"I found you more enjoyable," answered Makoto without pausing, watching a grin move to Milliardo's mouth at her flirtation tactics. This was a side he never thought he could see so soon but he wanted to get straight to the point. Was there something she wanted?

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Makoto didn't think that Milliardo would be so straight forward and wondered if it would work. Crossing her legs and slightly turning her position away from him, Makoto put on a slight pout.

"Only if it is working, but I see I failed terribly," replied Makoto, turning to look out the window. A shiver pushed through her when she felt his fingers barely skim over the exposed flesh of her knee. Facing him, Makoto saw the smokiness cloud his eyes as he stared in a new light. Milliardo never thought a princess would use such tactics, especially during an engagement. It was surprising, but he liked it.

"It's tantalizing," whispered Milliardo, his voice becoming a rich, velvet husk. Makoto changed her position, sparked by the possibilities as she reached up to stroke his cheek and trailed her fingers down his throat. Trapped in his gaze, Makoto felt him shift to close the distance as she was greeted by a soft kiss that began to turn hotter. His moved up the skirt of her dress, caress her thigh as a wave of pleasure pushed through her. Suppressing a moan, Makoto managed to wrangle back just in time for the vehicle to stop at their location. "Next time, I might not be able to stop."

Makoto felt it was a warning as they exited the car toward their rooms. Trowa somehow managed to swindle his way between the two in the elevator as he gave a glance to the blushing Makoto.

"Are you feeling well? You look a bit flustered," commented Trowa only for Milliardo to let out a chuckle as Makoto gave a nervous smile.

"I am well, thank you for the concern," replied Makoto. Trowa lead the two to their suite as the three made their way to the living room where Milliardo made drinks and Trowa was able to relax for once. Sensing the lingering eyes, Trowa excused himself to retire early as he left the two in silence. Makoto was unsure how to approach the situation but thought it would take more time to trap his smoldering eyes roaming her face patiently. Taking the empty glasses into the kitchen, Makoto started to turn the water off until a hand stopped her. Makoto rinsed his glass as she felt his presence close behind her until she was locked in against the sink with an arm on either side.

"I will escort you to your room," rumbled his chest behind her. Makoto nodded and followed Milliardo down the opposite hall from where Trowa's room was located. Pausing before her door, Makoto turned to Milliardo with a smile as she leaned against door frame under his watchful gaze.

"I suppose you are expecting a good-night kiss at the end of our date," joked Makoto, watching the smirk spread rapidly as Milliardo leaned in. Remembering his words, Makoto wrapped an arm around his shoulder as her fingers dug into his hair where she heard a groan. Backing her into the room, Milliardo used his foot to shut the door behind him and keep his promise.


	10. Chapter Nine

|Chapter Nine|

Minako had to wait a two weeks until she was able to see Makoto again, this time ditching out on the count by request. Meeting Milliardo seemed like a dream, but she felt a bit relieved that Makoto had decided against starting a business in the Sanq Kingdom. Lunch was light as they spent the afternoon shopping for gifts. All this walking and trying on clothes was beginning to tire Makoto as she took a moment to rest in one of the dressing rooms where a stack of clothes hung Minako had picked out. Closing her eyes for a moment, Makoto awoke to a concerned Minako gazing as she brushed some hair from her face.

"I guess you're not as used to traveling as much as I do," replied Minako as she pat Makoto's knee lightly before looking over to Milliardo with a small smile. "She's looking anemic, it might be best to let her rest for a few days."

Minako backed up as Milliardo put a supportive arm securely around Makoto's waist.

"I'm sorry Minako," started Makoto only for a grin to push forward.

"Take care of yourself, and let him know when his stamina is too much for you," replied Minako with a wink. Makoto couldn't help but let out a laugh as she hugged Minako before they parted. Leaning back into the cool leather seats of the car, Milliardo gazed over at Makoto with concern.

"Is my stamina too much for you?" he asked, watching Makoto's eyes lift as she let out laugh out. Crooning her neck on his shoulder, Makoto pressed a cool kiss against his warm cheek.

"Are you sure it's not enough?" asked Makoto with a laugh as she followed his movements to drop into the seat as he gazed down.

"If that's the case, we better start making use of the back seat," replied Milliardo as he started to kiss at Makoto's neck only for a series of giggles to escape. Pulling up from playing, Milliardo gazed down at her as he brushed his fingers through her long waves. Their two weeks mainly spent in eithers rooms while canceling all their plans made Milliardo understand why she was so tired; not only had they stayed awake all hours of the night, but they were both beginning to get into a schedule. Watching her doze off into a soft slumber, Milliardo felt proud to have requested an engagement to her. It was working, and she was lifting the ache that tormented his soul. Noin was someone he would remember, but let go since he was long overdue.

Milliardo became concern as he watched Makoto start to move into a schedule of taking an afternoon nap over the past two weeks. Not only that, but her appetite had changed drastically while he saw her never once look as if she gained an ounce. Her color gradually returned but he became concerned over their active evening life since not once this month they took a break. It was one week into the next month and Milliardo didn't think he could wait any longer to see if his suspicions were true. After breakfast, he decided he would ask her in private. Makoto watched as he read over the morning paper and caught the glance from Trowa as he walked out of the room to rinse off his plate.

"Milliardo?" At the sound of his name, he looked up immediately at the glowing woman setting her cup down. Should she just give him the news straight without requesting a doctor? Makoto already knew this moment was going to happen but she still felt nervous. Letting out a long breath, she saw he was still waiting for her to speak. "I'm pregnant."

The bomb was dropped and now there was not reversing it. He already knew of the possibilities but didn't think there was a definite 'yes' or 'no' yet. Makoto saw his eyes light up when gazing in her direction, unsure how to react. Should he be happy? Would this be bad?

"How do you know for sure?" asked Milliardo, swallowing a bit hard as Trowa came back into the room. A blush pushed to Makoto cheeks as she smiled.

"I bribed Trowa with breakfast if he could snagged me a test discreetly," replied Makoto. Milliardo felt a smile push to his lips as he sat gazing at Makoto.

"I suggest ending the tour and either postponing the wedding or moving it up," interrupted Trowa. It was agreed; the tour ended and by the end of the month a wedding would take place.

Makoto finally found relief as she was able to get plenty of rest while under the watchful eye of Milliardo personally. A brightness moved through him and Makoto felt she made the right choice of telling him the truth. A small bubble of regret spread through her as she remembered who else lived in the city, wondering how far away Heero was or if he was holding up. Makoto wished there was a way to see how he was doing but knew it would be too risky. With the announcement in the papers of a cancelled tour and postponed wedding, Makoto was unsure what rumors were moving around. Taking a walk in the warm sun, Makoto had decided not to disturb Milliardo as he worked on a few documents. While processing the license to wed, Makoto found it was taking longer than usual for it to come through and wondered what the hold-up could be. Heero had faked all the documents for their little 'show'.

Again, her mind wondered as she decided it would be fine to take a trip to the beach. Keeping out of Trowa's watchful gaze, Makoto pulled her swimsuit on as she noticed in the mirror a noticeable bump forming on her stomach. A frown push against her brow as she thought of it technically being her third month and if it should be that noticeable. Sliding on her shorts and a tank top, Makoto thought of Milliardo stuck in that office busy doing paper work. Making her way to the office, Makoto caught a frown creasing Trowa's features at her attire as she entered into the office. Giving a soft knock, Milliardo looked up with a small smile.

"Looks like you're ready for the beach," he commented, seeing how normal she looked out of royal attire.

"So do you," replied Makoto, seeing Milliardo pause in his work to see her leaning against the front of his desk.

"I wish I could, but I have a few documents to catch up on," said Milliardo, watching her pull around the side of the desk to press a kiss against the side of his head. Milliardo touched her budding belly with a soft smile. "Have Trowa go with you, I don't like the idea of you going out alone."

"Thank you," said Makoto, giving Milliardo a kiss before she left in search of Trowa. Finding him waiting for her, his arms were crossed as if the answer was already 'no'. "It's your lucky day, you get to go to the beach with me."

Rather grumbly, Trowa obeyed as Makoto talked him into at least dressing the part while she gathered the needed supplies. It was a warm day as Trowa watched Makoto excited go pick out a spot on the beach. Watching her spread the blanket, he noticed on the far side who else just happened to be there to unsuspecting eyes. Duo ran out of the blue and scared Makoto with a sudden hug. Quickly making his way over, Trowa wondered how much they knew.

"It's a surprise seeing you here," said Quatre with a warm smile to Trowa, bringing the large umbrella. Wufei gave Trowa a lopsided grin as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry for that shiner, guess that cat's out of the bag," greeted Wufei with a small smile. Trowa felt an inward frown as he wondered how much they knew and if Heero did tell the truth of the fake marriage. If not, it would put them in a rather uneasy spot.

"What exactly did Heero tell you?" asked Trowa, slightly defensive as he watch Makoto and Duo start goofing off sitting in the sand.

"Everything, we know of the arrange they made and how you protected her royal obligations by playing a pawn," answered Quatre, watching Trowa's eyes flicker to the two 'children' again goofing off with Duo talking her into a piggy back. Just as Makoto agreed and was hoisted onto his back, Trowa held up a finger while cupping his hands around his mouth.

"No Makoto!" He shouted because of the distance as he watched Makoto slither off Duo's back, giving him the 'why not' arm pose only for Trowa to dramatically point to his stomach. Getting the okay hand, the two carefully went off toward the water. Trowa found the strange looks from Wufei and Quatre before seeing them begin to chuckle.

"I guess that answers why the tour was canceled and wedding postpone, you're on kid duty," said Wufei, letting out another laugh. Quatre looked at Trowa sympathetically as they finally took a seat on the beach while Trowa watched for Duo and Makoto.

"It is rather quick with the engagement just announced," said Quatre to no one in particular as Wufei let out a sigh.

"Are you sure it's Milliardo's? I mean, Heero and Makoto were close for a while and then this pops up," wondered Wufei, gazing at Duo and Makoto try to build a sand castle only for a wave to come and tear it down.

"The issue is complicated and I would rather not think about it at the moment," said Trowa, wanting to be at peace without dealing with another's problems that made his life difficult.

"Weren't we meeting Heero here?" asked Quatre suddenly as he heard a familiar motorcycle engine in the distance. Trowa cursed under his breath as he pulled to his feet with a towel in hand, running towel the beach. Luckily, Makoto was close enough as Trowa waded into the water to throw a towel at her.

"We're leaving," he said quickly. Makoto didn't protest from his look as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders to follow his commands, leaving a curious Duo behind to follow. "Get in the car, I'll pack up."

Makoto couldn't understand his frantic movements as she gave a kind smile and wave to Quatre and Wufei before walking to the car. Drying off a bit more near the back of the vehicle, Makoto felt a burst of wind pull her towel from her hands flittering it toward the parking lot. Running after it instinctively, Makoto found a man sitting on a bike with his helmet on catch the towel easily as he got off the bike. Feeling a smile spread, Makoto waved her arm to show it belonged to her before striding over where the man met her half way. Shaking the towel of dirt, Makoto watched curiously as he wrapped it around her shoulders carefully.

"Thank you very much," started Makoto until her eyes became wide when his leather gloved thumb caressed her cheek suddenly. Lifting the visor, Makoto found herself greeted by those memorable Persian blues haunting her dreams. "Oh gods…Heero."

The smile fell from her face as a sudden fear came to her eyes, wondering why he happened to be here as well. Heero pulled his helmet off, amazed to see Makoto more radiant than ever before looking back to the car where Trowa held a long face.

"You came back early, from tour?" asked Heero suddenly, wondering how she could be here when the last he heard they had went onto another colony.

"I have to go," said Makoto impatiently, looking back to Trowa before turning to him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Heero, I'm not allowed to see you."

Heero couldn't help but feel a smirk push to his lips as his fingers pulled at the zipper of his protective jacket.

"If Milliardo let you come to the beach, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you meeting Trowa's friend," suggested Heero as Trowa walked up to collect Makoto. "Isn't that right, Trowa? I'm sure Makoto would meet us Gundam Pilots sooner or later."

Trowa let out a sigh when Makoto turned to him anxiously.

"You're _all_ Gundam Pilots?" she asked, amazed and Trowa knew it would be hard to get them to leave now. Stealing the grin Heero produced, Trowa began to haul their beach items back to the awaiting three. Questions were in order as they all set on the beach learning more of each other, answering about their past being a pilot and Makoto of being a senshi. Soon, Duo and Makoto were off to the water again as Heero watched from the beach.

"She seems happier," commented Heero as Trowa let out a sigh, standing to his feet to yell once again at the troublesome two.

"Makoto, no!" Again, they moved through the same routine as she gave the 'why not' pose before him dramatically pointing to his stomach. This time, the 'so' routine came into play as Trowa had to again use his arms dramatically to his stomach as Makoto turned away defeated with a bummed Duo. Wufei let out another laugh at the little dance while Trowa settled back onto the blanket.

"That would be some drinking game for every time you two did the 'no' and 'why' dance," said Wufei, getting Quatre to chuckle a bit. Heero felt shocked, gazing back at her with a bit of mystery before looking at the group. "Shit, Trowa…we spilled the beans."

"You were going to find out eventually," said Trowa continuing his watch. Heero moved to go to her except for Trowa to grab his wrist. "I know what you're thinking…let her be."

"There is no way she could be having _his_ child," replied Heero, jerking his arm away as he pushed to his feet. Hearing a vehicle approach, Trowa turned his attention to the parking lot and was surprised as Milliardo made his way down the beach. Pushing to his feet, Trowa could tell by his stiff posture something was wrong while a paper was gripped in his hand.

"Trowa, please escort Mr. Yuy to the palace while I gather _Mrs._Yuy," said Milliardo, grabbing a towel as he nodded his head to Wufei and Quatre in a greeting before moving down the beach.


	11. Epilogue

|Chapter Ten|

Makoto felt as if the worst day of her life was just beginning while she sat outside Milliardo's office, waiting for Heero to exit the room. The truth was going to need to come out and now Makoto was faced with not only disgracing herself but Milliardo as well. He would look like a fool to be engaged to someone that was already married. What confused Makoto the most was how this was legal. Although Heero showed the documents, she knew them to all be fakes and the paper work not truly filed. Trowa exited the room and looked at Makoto painfully.

"Heero refuses to answer any questions unless you are present," said Trowa. Slowly moving to her feet, Makoto followed Trowa into the room before taking the empty chair next to Heero. Milliardo stared at the two, a strange feeling moving over him when he saw the gaze Heero gave Makoto.

"Mr. Yuy, please explain how you met the current Mrs. Yuy in Vegas," started Milliardo, watching Makoto swallowing hard while her eyes stayed on the floor.

"I was looking for someone to act as my wife for the pilot reunion that recently passed a few months back. Ms. Kino was the only prosecutable looking woman in the room that I took a gamble on. Seeing as how she was already intoxicated, it was simple to pull a trick of 'would you like to model' or 'act in a movie scene'. Agreeing, I talked Ms. Kino into the part posed at a wedding chapel. In the morning, when she awake hung over and confused, the game came into play that we were married and would talk it over brunch. I managed to swindle my way into making her believe it true with the certificate, ring, and supporting documental evidence," explained Heero, watching Milliardo look curiously between the two.

"How long did this acting last?" continued Milliardo.

"Until Trowa arrived," replied Heero. Milliardo thought over what question he would ask next but wondered who to ask it to.

"Why did it end when Trowa arrived?" asked Milliardo, eying Trowa for a moment.

"I suspected they knew each other and found out that evening during a 'secret' night meeting who exactly Makoto was and the obligations she needed to fulfill, which was your engagement," replied Heero. Milliardo knew Heero had no reason to lie as his gaze set in on the defeated Makoto. A worry moved through Milliardo as he stared at Makoto's hand relaxed against her stomach. Was the child really his? Would Makoto have lied? A doubt lingered but he knew it had to be asked.

"Makoto," he said in a softer tone, watching her gaze creep up to meet him as if she was aware of the question. Before he could ask, he watched her lips part in a sigh. "What else are you hiding?"

"I found out I was pregnant a month after our engagement," answered Makoto emotionlessly while she watched the cold features begin to set in. "I decided to do what I possibly could to make you believe it was yours, even to the extent of paying my physician to hide the truth. I did what I could to make sure this engagement would not be called off after it was made official, even if it meant hiding Heero."

Trowa felt the guilt bubble as he pushed out a sigh, knowing it was his turn to confess even if it meant losing his job.

"I pushed Makoto into lying about her pregnancy by giving her two options: abortion or seducing," said Trowa, finding Milliardo's surprised gaze. The room went silent as all eyes were cast in different directions to avoid each other. Milliardo was unsure what he should do, seeing as how the truth was finally before him. But, did either Makoto or Heero have feelings for each other? That was a problem that came to mind when he saw Heero's eyes begin to glow at the announcement that the child was his. They had been intimate, Milliardo couldn't deny that, and he couldn't deny separating them. They had both played roles in make sure he was happy, even to the point of never letting one see their rightful child. Letting out a sigh, Milliardo knew he had to do the right thing.

"I wish you a happy and healthy family," said Milliardo, catching the shocked glance from Makoto as she sat baffled. "I understand and would have done the same if I was in your position Makoto. But, I also cannot separate two people that are in love, such as yourselves. I will have your luggage deliver to Heero's apartment, since I am sure you both have a lot of catching up to do."

Makoto was still baffled as she stared a Milliardo, a sad smile pushing to her lips.

"What about you?" asked Makoto, feeling worried for Milliardo's well-being. Milliardo just grinned as he helped Makoto up from the chair.

"I will be fine, it's just not my time yet," replied Milliardo as he felt Makoto press a warm hug against his chest. He didn't doubt her feelings had been real, loving him and spending time in his arms. But when it would come between him or Heero, he knew Heero would always win.

"Thank you, very much," said Makoto softly, her voice on the verge of tears as she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Once out the door, Heero pulled Makoto into his arms as he gave her a passionate kiss. He still couldn't believe how the event transpired or that their marriage certificate was real. Taking Makoto back to his apartment, Heero showed her how much he had missed her over the few months while he kept his head close to her stomach. Makoto felt a giggle move through her as Heero kept the kisses coming to her stomach.

"You're growing awfully big but don't seem to be gaining the weight," said Heero, watching Makoto gaze at him lovingly.

"Twins tend to do that," she replied softly. Heero gaped at the notion, looking around his one bedroom apartment to try and figure where to put the cribs.

"I think I'm going to need to expand," suggested Heero as Makoto let out a laugh.

"So I am going to leave Tokyo behind?" she asked teasingly as Heero smiled up.

"It hasn't crossed your mind? Or you don't trust Duo around kids?" asked Heero, only to get another laugh.

"I already sold my apartment while in space and upgrading shouldn't be a problem since my new recipe is bringing in a substantial amount," said Makoto. Heero leaned up to kiss Makoto once more as a sigh escaped. "What?"

"Admit it Makoto, you love me," said Heero in a husky voice as he brushed a few strands of hair away. A smile pulled up while she pretended to think about it only for a black velvet box to be set on her chest. Pulling it open, Makoto almost dropped it when she noticed it was the same ring from before she had worn the whole time she was 'married' to him before. Sliding it back on, a tingle moved down her spine while she gazed down at his wondering eyed. "Admit it, you love me."

Feeling the trailing kisses, Makoto let out a happy sign.

"I surrender Heero, I love you."

AN: I understand that it may be strange for authors to rewrite an entire fic but I find myself more pleased with the changes I made. Although there was a sequel, I have deleted it since there is no longer any use. Thank you for the patience, and I will slowly continue going through my old plethora of fiction to revamp before release any new fiction for the time being.


End file.
